


Hidden Treasures

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Home Is Behind [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied Kíli/Tauriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is not Bungo's son. When Gandalf re-enters Bilbo's life, he tempts the Dwobbit into going on an adventure…<br/>...with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fill Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633929) by [darke_wulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darke_wulf/pseuds/darke_wulf). 



> I do not own anything that has to do with the Hobbit, book or movie. However, there will be actual quotes from the books that I've put in this story. (I don't own those either)  
> I've tried to stick as close as possible to the timeline, but it will be slightly skewed in the beginning part. : )  
> Ink...

Prologue

Bungo Baggins was dead.

It happened so swiftly, so suddenly, that Belladonna stared on, still thinking that he would jump back up and laugh at her face claiming it all to be a farce, a joke.

It wasn’t.

She felt her throat squeeze as a scream ripped out of her mouth. With a rage she had never felt before, she hacked at the wolf which had killed her husband.

It was in the Fell Winter of the year 2912 of the Third Age. 1312 in Shire Reckoning. Belladonna Baggins watched as the Hobbits buried their dead. Her dead. Her husband.

He wouldn’t laugh again.

His lips would never smile again.

Bungo was gone.

Gone.

Suddenly, the Shire, which had been so comforting when Bungo had been alive, was stifling. She couldn’t stand it. She had to leave.

She had to escape!

She had to leave the Shire.

And so she did. Five days after Bungo was buried, she left the Shire, heedless of the wolves still attacking her lands, heedless of the dangers.

Belladonna Baggins, widower and favored daughter of the Thain, left the Shire and traveled to Ered Luin, the Blue Mountains. She left her home in the safe hands of Drogo Baggins and out of the clutches of other money grubbers.

It took many days of travel, but she finally arrived. It took many more days of starving, but she finally got a job in a teashop, under the name Bella Baggins. She baked sweets and helped grow the tea bushes. As a Hobbit, she had an affinity for growing things. She knew her teas and her tobaccos, and her cooking and baking quickly became famous throughout the Halls.

It was actually her fame that brought him to her. It was her cooking that lured the Dwarf into her shop, for it was her shop. She had bought the previous owner out and had named it _The Silver Leaf_.

She hadn’t noticed him immediately. She hadn’t cared enough to see who the newcomers were to her restaurant and shop. She was too busy with the rest of her regular customers to really care.

When she did have a chance to come round to their table to make sure that they placed their orders and were satisfied, she didn’t feel the alleged lighting bolt of love.

Instead, she felt outrage that these Dwarves tracked mud into her restaurant!

“Sir, I have to know, can you read?”

The blue eyed Dwarf looked up at her, as if surprised that she would dare address him. “Pardon?” His voice was deep, gruff.

Belladonna rose to her full four feet and five inches of righteous indignation and expounded on the grievous injury he had carelessly caused. “Your _boots_ have tracked mud into my shop! There is a sign beside the door that says _wipe your boots_! Can you not read? Are you illiterate or an idiot?!”

The Dwarf didn’t even deign to look at where she was pointing. He frowned at her. “You speak too much. Silence is much better from a serving woman. Go get our food and be done with it.”

Everyone was silent. The companion of the rude Dwarf took note of the silence and started to grow uneasy. “Thorin, I think it’d be best if we did as the Lady Hobbit says, eh?”

Thorin glared at his bald friend. “I will not lower myself to obey the orders of a foreigner.”

Belladonna growled and whipped a menu off the table and whacked the impertinent Dwarf on his arrogant head.

Everyone gaped. Thorin stared at the she-Hobbit, who was shivering in rage. He blinked slowly in shock and then…

He knew he was in love with the prim and proper creature.

 

~ *~

 

Chapter 1

Belladonna never spoke to Bilbo of his father. All Bilbo knew was that his father was a Dwarf.

Whenever he gathered the courage to ask, she would only smile and laugh and shake her head, saying, “There are some things in a person’s adventure, Bilbo, that you never ask about. Some things are meant for only the adventurer to know and remember with fond happiness.”

Bilbo would sometimes notice his mother staring wistfully in the direction of the Blue Mountains.

Belladonna Baggins came back from those mountains changed, both physically and emotionally. She was pregnant, wealthy, and she knew how to wield a sword and throwing blade.

Bilbo soon learned those skills as well. Belladonna was insistent that he learn how to perform metalworking. She made him travel to Bree to learn how to use a forge, ensuring that he learned from the best Dwarf there.

Bilbo knew that he was different, but he soon found that he didn’t care. As long as he was his mother’s son, that was all he cared about.

However, Belladonna Baggins died. She died quite suddenly during one of her travels to the Elven fortress of Rivendell. Bilbo hadn’t been with her, already in Rivendell to study from Lord Elrond.

They heard her blow her horn, a gift of Lord Elrond, too late. They arrived to help her too late. Bilbo watched in helpless rage as his mother’s soul soundlessly left the world he was still bound to.

He watched as her secrets died with her.

After slaughtering the Orcs that had dared come so close to the Elven Land, he left Rivendell. He packed away all the maps, and the books, and the traveling gear that he and his mother owned, and never looked upon them again.

Until…

The day, when a Wizard came walking up to his round, green door…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will come on Fridays.   
> Thank you so much for your Kudos and Comments! ; D  
> Ink...

Chapter 2

Bilbo was nearing his forty-third birthday, middle age for a Hobbit; Bilbo was quite aware that he was still a child in the eyes of a Dwarf.

Bilbo huffed and wondered, yet _again_ , who is father was. Belladonna Baggins had made sure that Bilbo was a perfectly even mixture of Dwarf and Hobbit. She had often teased and joked and called him _Her Little Dwobbit_. Bilbo closed his eyes and exhaled his pipe smoke. Only for it to come back into his face.

“Oh Gandalf…” He moaned. He glared up at the Wizard. “What are you doing here? I already learned Khuzdul.”

“What? Not even a good morning? Ah well, it is perhaps for the best. I have never understood that particular greeting. It could mean an innumerable amount of things. That this morning is _good_ , or you are expecting it to be a _good_ morning whether I wish it or not? Or, perhaps, you are claiming that this is a morning to be _good_ on?”

Bilbo sighed. He had long gotten used to Gandalf’s antics, being forced to spend time with the senile, old Wizard, who had taught him the secret language of the Dwarves, as well as, their sign language.

“All of them at the same time, I suppose. Now, what can I do for you?” Bilbo looked up at Gandalf silently hoping it was only tea that the old man wanted.

Gandalf chuckled. “You are now forty-three years old.” His eyes sparkled. “It is time for you to…go on an adventure.”

Bilbo hopped to his feet, coughed multiple times on his smoke, quickly gathered his mail from the box, and rushed up the steps to slam the door in Gandalf’s face.

“You’re father will be leading the quest.”

And just like that, Bilbo froze. “You _knew_ all this time?”

“You did not _need_ to know all this time.”

Bilbo sighed and shook his head. “Gandalf, I cannot just leave the Shire. I have duties to my grandfather, to the Thain!”

“I understand. Which is why, I spoke to him first. He thinks it’s an excellent idea for you to go on an adventure. Besides, think of it as bonding time with your father.”

Bilbo turned slowly, staring at Gandalf. “Bonding time with the Dwarf who never actually married my mother, and yet, got her pregnant anyways?” He raised an eyebrow.

Gandalf frowned. “Belladonna allowed you to think such drivel?!”

Bilbo realized he hadn’t invited the Wizard in. “Bother this. Come in! Come in!” Once they were seated with tea and small pastries, Bilbo leaned back in Bungo’s old chair and listened to Gandalf.

“Your father _married_ Belladonna. However, her grandfather was growing old and she decided to return to the Shire.” Gandalf sighed. “I know your father. He thinks that Belladonna is dead, along with the child who died in child birth. The reason why Belladonna left in the first place was because of how she had been treated by his people.”

Gandalf sighed heavily. “Which is only half right. Belladonna Baggins married your father, Thorin Oakenshield, but, when she found out that she was pregnant, she decided that giving birth to you in the Blue Mountains was far too dangerous for you. She did not want you to grow up among Dwarves who couldn’t accept a Hobbit as their Queen.”

Bilbo started coughing. _“Queen?!_ ”

Gandalf leveled him with a bushy browed glare. “Yes, Thorin Oakenshield is the King of the Durin Line, of Erebor, and now Thorin’s Halls. Stop interrupting.” He huffed. “Now, where was I? Oh! Belladonna knew it to be too dangerous, so she moved back silently one night and stayed in Bag End. Thorin tried looking for her, but the Thain refused to cooperate. Thorin didn’t know that the Thain was Belladonna’s father. He only went because the Thain was the leader of the Shire.”

Bilbo rolled his own eyes slightly. “So, my father gave up and went back to his palace?”

“Halls. And no. He went to Rivendell hoping that Lord Elrond would tell him where Belladonna was, which Lord Elrond refused to do. Lord Elrond later informed Thorin that Belladonna had died. And, as per requested by the Thain, Lord Elrond told Thorin that the child, a baby boy, died in childbirth along with Belladonna.”

Gandalf frowned slightly in thought. He had, of course, omitted certain things from his story. Little worries that Belladonna told him, about Thorin being overly jealous of anyone she spoke to. Little worries like Thorin might obsess over Bilbo and prevent him from learning anything about Hobbits, keeping him completely Dwarf. Belladonna had been afraid of losing her roots and so, she had returned to them. Taking Bilbo with her. It had been the Thain’s idea to lie to Thorin. Belladonna hadn’t known until it was too late without damaging the political ties between the Shire and the Blue Mountains.

Bilbo sighed. “I suppose we’ll be meeting them somewhere?”

“Yes. They are all coming here. Tonight.”

Bilbo glared at Gandalf. “If I had refused, you would have still sent them here, wouldn’t you?”

Gandalf coughed a little. “I don’t know what you mean.” Bilbo smirked.

“I bet you don’t.”

They sat and talked quietly about this and that until it was time for Gandalf to leave. He scratched a rune on the door and left. Bilbo sighed and then turned to the nearest mirror. His mother had always said that he had the Durin eyes, cheek bones, and nose. However, the forehead, and the jaw and the ears were all hers.

His hair was darker blond than it would have been, that was for sure. Belladonna had taught him how to braid his hair. She had made sure he know how to carve, forge, and make things just as good, as any Dwarf. However, Bilbo couldn’t help but feel inadequate for his knew journey.

With his father.

Bilbo sighed and leaned his forehead against a wall. How would Thorin react when he finally discovered the truth?

Bilbo didn’t mind admitting that he was scared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo meet.

Chapter 3

Bilbo stared at the throng of Dwarves in his home. He found Gandalf by his side. “No wonder she left! She didn’t want me having atrocious manners!”

Gandalf chuckled. “Your mother and father met because he tracked mud into her shop and didn’t wipe his boots on the mat like her sign told him to.”

Bilbo snorted. “She told me. Now I believe it!” Gandalf chuckled even more.

Then there came a heavy knock. Gandalf looked at Bilbo. “He’s here.”

Bilbo’s heart promptly jumped into his throat. He clenched his hands nervously and went to the door to open it. His father.

Thorin Oakenshield was every inch of the majestic Dwarf that Bilbo’s mind painted him out to be. Bilbo smiled slightly and opened his mouth to welcome his father, but Thorin spoke first.

“Gandalf, I thought you said that this was easy to find. I lost my way, twice.” His father’s eyes found his. Thorin looked him up and down and frowned. “You’re no Hobbit.”

Bilbo coughed. “I suppose you could call me a Dwobbit. My father was a Dwarf.”

That caused quite a stir. Thorin nodded. “It is only fair that the child of a Dwarf join my company. Tell me,” Thorin eyed him critically. “What is your weapon of choice?”

Bilbo smiled slightly. “Throwing axes, and throwing blades. Daggers.”

Thorin nodded slightly, still staring at him, his eyes moving up and down. Finally, Thorin snorted. “I find it hard to believe that you’ve ever lifted a weapon in your life. You look more like a grocer than a fighter, or burglar.” He turned to Gandalf. “You said there’d be food?”

Bilbo closed the door slowly, reeling in shock. He had imagined his father knowing who he was upon first glance but… He looked into the mirror and imagined a beard. It was easy to not see the Durin in his blood, when not expecting it.

He sighed slightly, trying not to think about the cruel words that Thorin said to him so casually.

The meeting commenced and didn’t end until Bilbo signed the contract. Everyone went to bed quickly after that. Their song was still ringing in his mind. He was glad that he knew Khuzdul, else he wouldn’t have understood the song.

Bilbo sighed and relaxed in the garden. There was a cough behind him. He turned to see Thorin standing there. Thorin sat down beside him. “I was never told your last name. Tell it to me.”

Bilbo focused on his pipe. “Bilbo Baggins, son of Hildigard, nephew of Belladonna, grandson of the Thain.” Bilbo clenched the pipe stem between his teeth. He didn't like lying to his father, but something told him that Thorin shouldn't know. Bilbo was also still angry about the grocer remark.

Thorin paused and then turned to look at him straight in the eyes. “Is there a grave for Belladonna?”

Bilbo coughed and nodded. “Aye. Why do you ask?”

“She was my wife.”

Bilbo stared at him and then nodded. “She left the Shire after her first husband, Bungo Baggins, died. She didn’t speak much about her travels or what she did in the Mountains, but it would make sense that she was attract the attention of a king.” Bilbo chuckled and then got up. “Come on, I’ll show you the grave.” He brushed his trousers off and ambled down the path to the graveyard.

“All the Hobbits are buried in one plot of land. Each family has a section of land for them.” Thorin nodded slowly.

Bilbo looked at Thorin hesitantly. “The…child was buried with her. Never got a name.” He nodded to the grave that Belladonna was residing in. “I’ll leave you alone for a while. I’ll be sitting under the weeping willow near the river.”

Thorin nodded distractedly. Bilbo curled up his legs and leaned against the trunk of the tree with a sigh. He looked at the stars and wondered what Thorin would do if he ever discovered that his son was still alive.

 _Do I even want him to know? He was so quick to insult me, to degrade me. Who would want a father like that?_ Bilbo turned his thoughts to his cousins, Fíli and Kíli. They were nice enough, but how could Bilbo be sure that they wouldn’t become vindictive and vicious if they found that someone else would inherit the throne instead.

Bilbo shivered. _There can be many an accident that could be arranged during a quest as dangerous as this._ He shook his head. “I will wait and find out if they are trustworthy.” He sighed and peeked over to where Thorin was.

The Dwarf was kneeling in front of the grave, just staring at the headstone. Bilbo turned back and sighed again. He shook his head. _All my life I’ve dreamed of meeting my father and now…? In all my imaginings, I never thought he would_ dislike _me!_

Bilbo bit back a sob. He looked around him and then buried his head in his hands.

Thorin knew he heard the sound of crying. He frowned slightly and looked at where Bilbo said he would be. “Master Baggins?”

The crying stopped. Thorin growled, suddenly angry at the Dwobbit for interrupting his time with his wife. “Do you regret signing that contract so quickly?” He sneered slightly as he neared the blubbering mess. “That you feel homesick even while still at home?”

Bilbo couldn’t stand it. He shot to his feet and glared at Thorin. “I never met my father, _Dwarf_!” He hissed. “I was wondering where the bastard was who took advantage of my mother and never came looking for me!” Bilbo intensified his glare. “I am glad that I was raised in the Shire. At least I will never be like _you_!” With that, Bilbo marched away. “If you don’t want to be _lost_ again, Master Dwarf, I advise you to keep up!”

Thorin was frozen. He had never to spoken to like that in his life. Except…except by Belladonna. He couldn’t help but feel a flicker of grief bloom in his chest at the thought. Thorin glared at the retreating back. He didn’t want to be reminded of his grief, his regret. He didn’t want to be reminded of Belladonna.

But Bilbo Baggins reminded him constantly of his late wife, his One, the partner of his soul.

And Thorin _hated_ him for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the journey begins.

Chapter 4

Bilbo sighed and cursed himself for not packing more handkerchiefs. He had only packed one. Gandalf was riding easily alongside him. Bilbo sighed and sniffled. “I hate horse hair.”

Gandalf chuckled. “I have a spell for that if you want.”

Bilbo glared at him. “No thank you! Last time I accepted a spell from you, it backfired. I still have to shave three times a week!”

Gandalf snorted with laughter. “My dear Bilbo, when will you believe me when I say that it was an honest mistake! The pronunciation for hair is remarkably similar to that of _rose_. I truly meant for your garden to grow, not your _beard_!”

Bilbo rolled his eyes and snorted. “Sure, Gandalf.” Bilbo froze in a sudden realization. “WAIT! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!”

All the Dwarves froze and whirled around to stare at the pair. Thorin glared at them. “For _what_ Master Baggins?”

Bilbo turned to Gandalf. “My razors!”

Gandalf blinked and then stared. Then…he started laughing. “I’m sorry Bilbo, but we cannot go back for your razors. I’m afraid you’ll have to let your beard grow this time.”

Bofur blinked and then frowned. “Why would you shave your beard off, lad?”

Balin coughed and shook his head. “I’m sure that Master Baggins has his own reasons, and it isn’t polite to ask. Now, let’s move along.” Bilbo became aware that everyone was staring at him funny, even Thorin was glancing at him with a thread of concern in his eyes.

Bilbo frowned. “Gandalf? What’s gotten into everyone?”

“Shaving a beard is a sign of disgrace for a Dwarf. The fact that you shave your beard off means that you are in some deep agony and shame.”

Bilbo blinked and gaped. “What?!” Bilbo ignored Gandalf’s laughter and moved quickly to Bofur and explained how Hobbits don’t grow beards and so expected him to be clean shaven too. When they camped, he told everyone that.

“No! I’m not in shame or disgrace.”

Fíli frowned. “But why would they force you to conform to their standards when you obviously aren’t a Hobbit?”

Bilbo stared at Fíli. “I _am_ a Hobbit. My mother was a Hobbit, and my father was a Dwarf.”

Kíli nodded. “Yes, but aren’t you more Dwarf than Hobbit?”

Everyone was staring at him. Bilbo sighed. “Kíli, are you more like your mother or your father?”

“My mum.”

“Is Fíli more like his mother or his father?”

“Fíli’s more like Da.”

“Are you two any less brothers? Is Fíli any less of a Durin just because he looks less like a Durin than you?”

Kíli paused and then smiled. “I get your meaning!”

Bilbo smiled and chuckled. He turned over and got ready to sleep. The next morning he groaned slightly as he felt along his jaw. It took him around four days to get a five o’clock shadow. Bilbo growled slightly and stalked over to get some food. When he got back to his pack, he saw Fíli and Kíli rummaging around.

“Ahem.”

They looked up and smiled cheekily at him. “Hullo Master Boggins!”

Bilbo rolled his eyes and snatched his pack from their grubby paws. “Get your paws out of my stuff!” He shook his head and snorted. “Gremlins.”

Fíli made an affronted sound, but Kíli was too busy asking a plethora of questions. “We never found out, who was your father? What clan was he in? Was he originally from the Blue Mountains? Or was he from one of the Dwarves of Erebor?”

Bilbo sighed. “Erebor.”

Fíli blinked and then grinned. “Then your truly one of us! Uncle!”

Thorin stopped talking and turned to look where Fíli was shouting. Fíli dragged Bilbo up to Thorin and Balin. “Bilbo’s father was from Erebor!”

Thorin blinked and then nodded. “Who was he?”

Bilbo coughed. “Don’t know. My mum never spoke his name. Only said that he was a refugee from Erebor. They…weren’t on very good terms.”

Thorin remembered how angrily Bilbo spoke about his father and then nodded slightly. “I see.”

Kíli looked at Bilbo’s hair. “Hey! You’ve got a bead in your hair!”

Bilbo nodded. “I braided it in last night. The Hobbits don’t take beads or braids in Hobbit hair very kindly. They prefer flowers.”

Dwalin snorted. “I don’t suppose you even know how to carve your own beads.”

Bilbo glared at him. “I carved this one myself!” He also made his own daggers and throwing axes himself.

Bofur looked at the bead without touching it. “Wow…intricate carvings. What does it mean, laddie?”

“It’s the symbol from the house of the Tooks. My mother’s clan. I’m the grandson of the Thain. This bead shows who my grandfather is. It also says, in Hobbitish, that I’m the favored grandson. That means I'm the heir.”

Fíli blinked and then grinned. “We’re more similar than I thought! I’m the heir to Uncle.”

Bilbo smiled thinly. _Not actually._

They packed up their things and started traveling again. Bilbo grumbled against the weather and silently agreed with Dori about Gandalf doing something about it.

It didn’t let up even when they were looking for a place to camp. Bilbo spotted a traveler’s cave and shouted over the rain and pointed at it. They finally got to it, starting a nice warm fire to dry their clothes.

Balin smiled slightly and sat down next to Bilbo. Bilbo was eating his soup when he thought of something. “Balin?”

“Yes?”

“Are there many Dwobbits like me?”

“Not many.”

“Are they treated equally?”

Balin sighed. “They weren’t used to be. Now, however, they are treated like any other Dwarf. All are allowed leadership positions, if they so wish it.”

“Thorin’s wife was a Hobbit. Would she have been allowed to rule in his stead?”

“Then? No. Now? Yes.” Balin smiled. “Thorin has made many changes with how we view our kin. Some have considered him radical and shameful, but those are only the older generations of Dwarves who don't like change. The younger generations are much more open to equality.”

Bilbo blinked. “So, the child of Belladonna. If he had survived…”

Balin nodded sadly. “He would have been Thorin’s heir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos and Comments! ; D  
> Ink...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo learns about the Pale Orc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! I messed up! I missed an update! I’m so, so sorry! Because of my mistake, I’ll be updating with two chapters. I’m so sorry! All future updates will be on Friday.   
> Ink…

Chapter 5

Bilbo had a lot to think about during that night. He nestled close to Gandalf with a sigh and shook his head. “Gandalf, why didn’t you tell Thorin about me?”

“I wanted you to have the choice of telling him yourself.”

“And now? What should I do? It is obvious that he hates me.”

“He would not hate you if he knew the truth.”

“But do I want him to know? Why did you stop me from saying who my mother was back in the Shire?”

“Thorin would want to keep his only son safe, Bilbo. Because of this, what do you suppose he would do?”

Bilbo sighed. “Leave me behind.”

“No.”

Bilbo blinked in surprise. “What?”

“He would drag you back to the Blue Mountains and leave you there to be given court training and taught how to be a Dwarf, or, and this is even worse, he would drag you back to the mountains and cancel this whole venture.”

Bilbo stared at the Wizard for a moment or two and then nodded slowly. “And what would change that now?”

“He is too far into the journey to turn back to the Mountains, and he cannot send you back alone, nor could he part with any of his already meager company.”

Bilbo smirked. “Truly Gandalf, you are a Wizard.”

Gandalf huffed in amusement. “I’m glad that you approve. Now, show me what you remember from those pipe lessons.” Bilbo laughed and pulled out his pipe and started making pictures with the smoke.

All the Dwarves slowly started gathering around demanding such a picture of such an image. Bilbo chuckled and then blew out his smoke and formed it into a shape of an axe.

Gandalf made his the shape of ship. Bilbo blew out five interconnecting rings. Kíli was laughing in delight.

They had camped in a cave in the middle of some woods, just before the Trollshaws. Bilbo shivered. He didn’t like it. He stiffened when he heard the howl of wolves. He knew that sound. “Was that a wolf?”

Kíli shook his head. “No. Worse. Warg. That means there are Orcs nearby. Ever seen an Orc raid?” Bilbo shook his head. Kíli looked haunted. “No one does really. They come in the night, swift, silent, no screams, just lots of blood.”

Bilbo seemed to lose more blood from his face. Thorin growled at his nephews. “You think that’s funny? You think an Orc raid is something to be laughed at?! You know nothing of the world!” He stomped off. Bilbo blinked rapidly.

 _They had been teasing me?_ He frowned slightly and then turned back to what Balin was saying.

Bilbo swallowed. _Every last one of the Durin line?!_ He gulped. “Ah…and what happened to the Pale Orc?”

Thorin stomped back inside the cave. “That filth died of his wounds long ago.”

Bilbo caught the exchange of looks between Gandalf and Balin and felt his heart sink. He stared at Gandalf. _In case you didn’t notice Gandalf, I’M OF THE DURIN LINE!_ Gandalf noticed Bilbo’s glare and shrugged slightly, as if to say, ‘It is no huge problem.’

Bilbo’s glare intensified. Gandalf coughed and turned back to the fire. Bilbo glowered at Gandalf’s back the entire night, even after the Wizard fell asleep.

~next morning~

Bilbo cornered Gandalf as quickly as he could. “Why didn’t you tell me about this Pale Orc fellow?!”

Gandalf sighed. “Bilbo, there is no real evidence that the Orc is still alive. Besides, it would have swayed you from wanting to get to know your father.”

Bilbo sighed. “The more I get to know him, the less I like of him. He can keep his mountain and this quest! The more I see of Dwarves, the more I realize that I am not one of them!” Bilbo reflexively rubbed his chin. It was quickly getting near the amount of hair that Kíli had. Bilbo groaned and shook his head. “This will give it all away.”

Gandalf frowned and sighed. “I’m afraid you’re right. Your hair is darker than your mother’s was. The beard will bring out the other traits of your family.”

Bilbo sighed. “Terrific. We need to find some place where I can shave!”

Gandalf looked around. “Rivendell isn’t too far from here.” He got up and headed towards Thorin. Bilbo moved over to help Balin get the horses free of tackle.

He looked up only to see Gandalf storming off. “Gandalf?! Where are you going?”

“I’m going off to spend time with the only person who is logical and makes sense, Bilbo.”

“And who’s that?”

“Myself!”

Bilbo winced at the sharp note. He looked over at Thorin and saw the Dwarf had his own personal storm-cloud looming over his head. He shuddered and stayed clear of his father.

“Here Bilbo, give these to the lads.”

Bilbo nodded, only too eager to get away from Thorin. He moved quietly through the brush and saw the two staring at the ponies, barely blinking. “I know you were told to watch them, but isn’t that a bit ridiculous?”

They jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance. "Bilbo! Just the Dwobbit we wanted to see!" Bilbo blinked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo becomes a Burhobbitdwobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the other chapter.

Chapter 6

"What?"

"We have a problem. We were watching the ponies, except..." Fíli trailed off.

Kíli picked up the sentence. "...we've run into a slight problem."

Fíli cleared his throat. "There were sixteen ponies. Now, there are only fourteen."

Something stomped through the brush, all three lads ducked for cover. Bilbo blinked and bit back a string of cuss words. "Trolls! It's got Minty and Myrtle!"

Fíli and Kíli cursed and looked at each other. "Quickly, you need to get the ponies free. If you need our help, hoot one like a wood owl, and twice like a barn owl."

Bilbo gaped and turned but found that no one was there. Growling slightly to himself and muttering Khuzdul, Bilbo slipped quietly into the camp. He moved to the ponies and tried to cut through the ropes with his dagger but the rope was far too thick, he kept sawing through it determinedly.

Bilbo sighed as he worked and then he spied the troll's sword. With a grim frown, he inched forward to ease the sword out of the belt. Unfortunately, the troll noticed.

"Ere! Who er you?!"

Bilbo barely had time to gasp. "Ah, I'm a bur-Hobbit! Dwobbit!"

"A Burhobbitdwobbit?"

They began to discuss what they could do with him, Bilbo gasped slightly. "Please, no! I'm a much better cook than I am cooked. Let me cook for you instead!" He widened his eyes pleadingly.

The troll holding him sniffled. "Poor little blighter. Let's let em go, Bert."

Bert glowered at the tearful troll. "Not until I found out if there are any more of em. I don't fancy having me throat slit in my sleep." Bert glared at Bilbo. "Here! Are you alone?"

"No, YES!"

"Oi! What sort of answer is that's?"

"Well, no your throat won't get cut because yes, I am alone. All alone in the world. Because of my disease! It’s fatal for all races."

William screeched and dropped Bilbo on his bum. "Get away!"

Bilbo scampered out of the way of stampeding trolls. Bilbo blinked owlishly in shock.

Then, he heard a shout from one of the Dwarves. Bilbo groaned. The Dwarves were moving to attack the trolls. Bilbo paused and watched as their weapons made hardly any damage against their skin. He frowned. This isn't working.

He frowned deeper and then suddenly he was grabbed. "Enough! Drop your arms, or we'll ripped his off!"

Bilbo couldn't bring himself to look into his father's eyes as shame swept through him. They were all bundled up in bags and some tied to a spit. Bilbo bit his lip, desperately thinking of some way to get them out of this mess, and to somehow regain some respect from his father.

He frowned and then pitched his voice over to them. "Bert! He stole your grog!"

Bert glared at William. "What?! Give it back!" He whallopped William in the eye.

Bilbo shouted. "No, watch out, he's going to hit you with that log!"

Bert turned around and smacked Tom across the face with his spoon. Bilbo idly looked at the sky. It was pink. He looked around and then spied Gandalf sneaking about the edges of the camp.

Bert finally stopped the fight. "That little Burhobbitdwobbit is causing us to fight!"

"I say we eats him first!" Tom snarled.

Bilbo coughed. "Now wait one second, you can't just eat Burhobbitdwobbit raw. You need me to show you how to make the best Dwarf dish!"

Bert frowned thoughtfully. "And that’s the best Dwarf dish?"

"Yes, but it has many steps to it. Well, you...skin them first."

"WHAT?!"

"I'LL REMEMBER THIS!"

Bilbo ignored the outraged cries.

"I says we roast em!" William snapped.

"Can't roast em, that'll take all night!" Bilbo knew that voice. Gandalf!

William glared at Bert. "Shut up, you lout!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yer a liar!"

Tom growled. "I says we boil em!"

"Can't boil em, don't got no water, dummy!" Bilbo chuckled at Gandalf spoke again.

Tom snarled at both of his companions. "Now stop it! Let's get a move before the sun comes up!"

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf leaped upon the boulder and cracked the rock so the sun could seem through. The trolls screamed in pain as they were turned to stone.

Bilbo was smiling in relief when Gandalf came up and untied him. Thorin gruffly pulled the sack off of him. "Why did you go?"

"To look ahead."

"What made you come back?"

Gandalf smiled. "Looking behind."

Thorin smirked, but then his smile faded when he saw Bilbo. He snorted. "It was your burglar who got us into that mess in the first place."

Gandalf bristled. "And it was my burglar who got you out of the mess as well. Or have you forgotten than none of you thought of playing for time?" The Wizard looked down at Thorin from under his bushy brows. Thorin scoffed and turned away.

"There must be a troll hoard somewhere nearby. Come on!" He ignored Bilbo.

Bilbo sighed. "Why does he hate me so much? What did I do to him?"

Gandalf frowned slightly and then slipped an arm around the Dwobbit. "He loved your mother, Bilbo. You are your mother's son. He does not like being reminded of his grief.” Gandalf sighed and shook his head. “Thorin Oakenshield is a good Dwarf; however, he can lose his sense of direction in more than one way, Bilbo. Sometimes, he can lose his sense of direction in morality and common sense.”

Bilbo partially understood what Gandalf was saying. “It’s sad that he doesn’t know where he’s going.” Bilbo sighed and bit his lip in anxiety. “What will he do when he finds out that the Thain, Lord Elrond, and _you_ lied to him?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company reach Rivendell.

Chapter 7

Gandalf shrugged. “Bluster and shout, curse in Khuzdul and then swear vengeance all the while trying to find a way to persuade you to forgive him and to never see the Elves as friends again.” Gandalf’s eyes twinkled slightly at that part.

Bilbo huffed a laugh. “Ah, yes…that would go over very well indeed. Like a salad at a Dwarven party.”

Gandalf started choking on his pipe smoke as he started laughing. Bilbo looked at him deadpan. Gandalf coughed once more before heading towards where the troll cave was.

Bilbo wrinkled his nose at the smell that accosted him. “Sweet Yavanna! This stinks worse than Nori’s socks!”

The Dwarf in question flipped Bilbo off and continued pilfering the piles of gold. Bilbo snorted and gazed at the gold, trying, like he always did, to feel the connection that other Dwarves claimed they felt with the metal. All he felt was cold.

Bilbo sneezed from the dust and left the cave. He couldn’t stand Thorin’s hatred of the Elves much longer.

“Bilbo!” Bilbo turned to see Gandalf striding over. “Here. A blade that may serve you well during your travels.” Gandalf looked at Bilbo. “I know you prefer daggers, but perhaps you should also rely on a sword as well?”

Bilbo nodded and reverently took the blade and looked at it. “Elven make…it glows blue when Orcs are near, right?”

Gandalf smiled. “Correct. I’m glad to see that you’ve retained at least a little information that I tried to drill into that thick skull of yours.”

Bilbo huffed a chuckle and shook his head. “True, most of your lessons put me to sleep, but the only ones that held any fascination for me were the accounts of the Elves.”

Gandalf snorted. “A Dwobbit Prince who loves the Elves as much as his father hates them. Oh, when Thorin finds out, it will prove very entertaining indeed!”

Bilbo glared at Gandalf.

“When I find out what?”

Bilbo squeaked and ducked behind Gandalf. It came out of his mouth before he could think. “You’re a Dwarf! You’re not suppose to be so silent!”

For a moment, Thorin looked amused; however, a glare settled over his features again. Bilbo sighed and looked at the ground.

“You did not answer my question.”

Gandalf snorted. “No, and I do not intend to. Now, Thorin Oakenshield, I think it is time we were off.”

Thorin huffed. “Aye, to those Elves.” He grumbled slightly at the thought. “Foolish creatures. Always laughing and singing. Never taking anything seriously!” All the Dwarves nodded gravely.

Bilbo snorted. “I’m afraid I’ll have to disagree with you there, Thorin. Elves can be serious when they are required to be; however, because their lives are so long, they have come to realize that it is a waste of time being serious and grave when they do not need to be!” Bilbo’s declaration was met with silence. He shrugged, and they continued on their way.

They traveled swiftly to the gates of Rivendell. The Elves were, as usual, in the trees and plucking fruit and working with nature, or just reading while relaxing in the boughs.

They laughed at the comical sight of thirteen Dwarves trailing one after the other like some demented parade. They sang out when Balin leaned over to wash his face with the water from a spring.

“Be careful Father, your beard does not need watering! Tis already long enough!”

Another shouted aloud to his friend, “It is a wonder these Dwarves do not trip over such mounds of hair!”

“Aye, it seems appearance are deceiving, for Dwarves must be far more graceful than they appear in order to survive more than a day without breaking their necks!”

All the Elves were laughing and chattering in Sindarin and Silvan as the Dwarves doggedly strode forward. Gandalf cleared his throat as a reminder for Bilbo not to call back in Sindarin. Bilbo was trying to become one with the company, not become ostracized by it.

Lord Elrond appeared once they walked through the gates and embraced Gandalf, speaking quickly in Sindarin. Bilbo didn’t look at Elrond, hoping Gandalf explain before Lord Elrond let the proverbial cat out of the bag.

Elrond smiled at them all. “Welcome to Rivendell, Last Homely House. I bid you welcome and rest. There is food being prepared and baths and rooms made ready for you. Please, come this way.”

All the Dwarves hesitantly followed the frustrating Wizard and the altogether too trusting Dwobbit.

Thorin growled and pulled Bilbo back by the elbow. He made sure the lad was in the middle of the group. Elves had always shown an almost unhealthy interest in Dwobbits. Thorin wasn’t going to let them steal his burglar.

Bilbo frowned at Thorin, but he didn’t dare question his father. He was afraid more cutting remarks about his character would be slung at him.

Bilbo sighed and remembered their latest argument. Thorin had been pissed that Bilbo hadn’t drawn a weapon during the entire exchange except to cut the ponies loose. Bilbo had no chance to defend himself.

Bilbo quickly wiped hot tears away from his cheeks. He wouldn’t cry in front of the Dwarves, and most definitely _not_ in front of his father!

Gandalf claimed that Thorin Oakenshield was a good Dwarf, well then, by jove, Bilbo was going to try and gain his father’s approval without automatically gaining it by his birth status. He wanted Thorin’s approval and respect as a Dwobbit and a member of Thorin’s Company _without_ cheating.

And by Yavanna’s sweet Earth, he would!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin puts his foot in it. Big time.

Chapter 8

Bilbo made sure his reunion with Elladan and Elrohir and Arwen was quiet and out of the Dwarves’ eyes.

Elrohir frowned. “You haven’t told him yet. Why?”

“He hates me.”

Arwen gave a sigh and held Bilbo close to her. “Dwarves get so preoccupied about brute strength and beards. They forget that is the heart, the mind, and the soul that truly count. What good is a strong man who is a coward and a liar?”

Bilbo huffed. “What good is a weak boy even if he is loyal?”

Elladan chuckled. “You are not weak, Bilbo. Your Dwarvish strength has just not made an appearance yet. Remember, you are still an adolescent in their eyes.”

Bilbo sighed and nodded. He rubbed his chin. It was already getting scruffy, covered by dark blond hairs. “Do you have a razor?”

Elladan looked at his brother. “We found some that you left behind, but…” He looked down at his boots in shame.

Elrohir sighed. “Elves are not perfect. We admit that. We also admit that we were angry when you left without saying goodbye.”

Arwen bit her lip and looked at Bilbo. “We threw away all the things you left behind that were yours. Belladonna’s things are still intact. We daren’t touch the things of the dead. We are so _sorry_ , Bilbo! We shouldn’t have touched what didn’t belong to us! We shouldn’t have gotten so angry.” There were tears in her eyes.

Bilbo hugged her tightly. “I understand. I forgive you. Don’t worry, the only things I left were a couple of dull razors and some spring clothing. Nothing seriously valuable to me.” He braved a smile at them.

Elladan and Elrohir were still shuffling their feet like naughty school boys caught by the teacher. “That does not excuse our actions. We did the action out of spite and anger.”

Bilbo sighed and walked up to them. Because of his Dwobbit genes, he was a whopping four feet and ten inches. Bilbo hugged the two Elves tightly to him. He spoke quietly in Sindarin, _“There is a word in every language, that word is ‘mistakes’. It would not be there if only one race made mistakes. I forgive you, Elladan. I forgive you, Elrohir. I forgive you, Arwen.”_ His eyes twinkled. _“But, that does not mean I will not prank you badly in revenge. For that is another word that is in every language.”_

The Twins gulped, knowing that Bilbo would prank them worse than their sister. Bilbo had always had a soft spot for Arwen.

Arwen paled still. Bilbo’s pranks were always, _always,_ embarrassing for the victim.

~the next evening~

Bilbo chuckled. Elrond walked up to the Dwobbit, who was smoking on the terrace with Gandalf and the rest of the Dwarves.

“Is there a reason that my children are jumping at their own shadows, Bilbo?”

Bilbo chuckled and re-filled his pipe. “Aye. I told them I’d prank them. Haven’t decided what to do yet, or if I’d do anything.” His eyes glinted. “It’s far too entertaining just watching them move around cautiously waiting for a prank that will never come. Nerve-wracking, eh?” Bilbo chuckled.

Balin was staring at Bilbo. “That is diabolically clever, lad.”

Bilbo blinked and then smiled slightly. “Just good pranking strategy.”

Thorin snorted. “Now, all you need is good battle strategy, but I fear, that is not going to happen. Your head is full of flowers, Master Hobbit.”

Bilbo felt, knew he looked, like he’d been sucker punched. In just one sentence, Thorin stripped Bilbo of his Dwarf blood. Tears filled up his eyes and were blinked away. Bilbo growled lowly.

He glared at Thorin. “Ever since the first day we left the Shire, you have belittled me, sneered at me, and mocked me! Why?! What have I _ever_ done to you?! Why do you hate me?! TELL ME!” Bilbo roared.

All the Dwarves were shocked. They had never heard Bilbo shout, or even slightly raise his voice. Bilbo’s eyes crackled with blue flame. Dwalin gasped a little.

Elrond saw him glancing back at Thorin’s face and then at Bilbo’s rapidly. Balin was stunned. He had thought he saw Thorin in the way Bilbo moved and spoke and used his hands, but it was never so clear as now. That beard helped a lot. It was at the same length as Thorin’s.

Thorin’s eyes flashed. “Why do I hate you? Because you slow us down. I’m tired of you constantly looking back towards the direction of the Shire. You are _weak_ , unwilling to fight! I don’t trust you!”

Bilbo blinked rapidly. “Fine. I was thinking…no. I would not want that. I do not want it anymore.” Bilbo glared at Thorin. “You’re just like my father. Harsh, cruel, and disgusting.” He turned and left. “I’m _finished_ with you.”

Balin blinked in surprise and stared at Dwalin. They had both suspected…but it seemed that Bilbo already knew his father. This was getting confusing.

Gandalf looked at Elrond, both felt as old as they actually were. “Thorin Oakenshield, you have just done, what I fear is, irreparable damage to your relationship with your burglar.” Gandalf glared at the unrepentant Dwarf. He stepped closer. “And you _will_ regret it…eventually.” With that, he left the terrace with Lord Elrond, who was seething in anger.

Balin had never seen an angry Elf before, and he was glad that Lord Elrond had a lot of self-control, because he was pretty sure, that Dwalin, Mahal bless him, would not have been able to defeat the Lord of Imladris.

He shook his head. “I am growing weary. Goodnight brother, goodnight Thorin.” He nodded to both and left. Dwalin walked with Thorin to the King’s rooms and then left for his own. He couldn’t shake that something was wrong with the whole situation.

He shook off the feelings of sleepiness and went to stalk Bilbo. Maybe eavesdropping would answer some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your comments and Kudos!   
> I love the fact that my work is being enjoyed.   
> Ink...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries…dun dun dun...

Chapter 9

Bilbo huffed and glared at Gandalf. “I hate him. I _hate_ him. What did my mother see in that…MONSTER?!”

Dwalin almost gave himself away. _Mother? Thorin and Bilbo’s mother…oh Valar!_

Gandalf sighed and shook his head. “He does not know that you are his son, Bilbo. How could he know? Lord Elrond and the Thain told him that both Belladonna and her child died.”

“It’s not only that, Gandalf. If I wasn’t his son, there would be no difference. He’s done nothing except treat me with sneering words and glares. He doesn’t make himself out to be a very good King! I pity his future subjects!”

“And yet, you haven’t thrown in the towel and gone back?” Gandalf’s voice was mild.

Bilbo sighed. “I haven’t, because I still want to know him. Him, Gandalf. Not the king, not the leader of the company. I want to know my _father_. I’ve gotten to know Kíli and Fíli very well. We’re close now. Thick as thieves, one would say, but their uncle, my father… Do I even _want_ to know him? What use would it be?”

Bilbo huffed. “Fíli’s already the heir. Thorin’s got his family. What use would I be? I’m not really a Dwarf. I would never want to be.”

Dwalin wanted to strangle Thorin. He had been ostracizing his own fucking son!

Suddenly, Dwalin’s coat was grabbed and he was thrown onto the table. “Dwalin son of Fundin! What did you hear?!” Gandalf glowered at the Dwarf.

Dwalin got up and straightened his coat. “Bilbo is Thorin’s son.” He turned to Bilbo and bowed deeply. “I am sorry for any slights that I may have said, Bilbo, son of Thorin.”

Bilbo stared at Dwalin dully. “You didn’t know.”

“True, I didn’t know, but I still shouldn’t have treated someone of my own kin like an outsider.”

Bilbo hopped off his chair. “You shouldn’t treat _any_ outsider like an outsider, Dwalin!”

Dwalin sighed and nodded. “Aye, you’re right.” He looked at his king’s son. “I think you should tell Thorin.”

Bilbo glared at Dwalin in exactly the same way Thorin would. Dwalin wondered how they all had missed it for so long. “And why should I?”

“Because you are his son. He deserves to know.” Bilbo laughed scathingly.

“Right…” He turned away. “He lost that right when he forced my mother away from him. She fled and took me with her because of her just fear of me being killed.” He glared at Dwalin. “I’m a Dwobbit. Unwanted. Not fitting in anywhere! I have no place amongst you! My _father_ has made that _very_ clear!”

Dwalin shook his head. “No! You _do_! Please, just tell him. He will apologize. I know he will. He will learn from his mistakes!”

Bilbo smirked bitterly. “No. He won’t. He won’t learn from his mistakes. He’ll apologize to me, _maybe_. But in reality, he will be furious for my lies against _him_. He will be in a rage against Gandalf and Lord Elrond and the Thain for lying to _him_. Do you see the pattern? He only notices what hurts _him_. Thorin has a Victim’s Syndrome. He desires to be the victim and never truly acknowledges that he is the one hurting others!” He huffed. “I do not want my father. And he does not want me. End of story.” Bilbo turned away from Dwalin.

Dwalin, knowing he had been dismissed, only left the room because of decades of training. He slumped against the wall and thrice damned Thorin for his stupidity.

~morning~

Bilbo was shaken awake by Balin. “Come on, Prince, it’s time we left. Gandalf is holding the White Council off.”

Bilbo nodded and then froze. He stared at Balin. “What?”

“Dwalin is my brother, laddie.”

Bilbo groaned. “That gossiping magpie!”

Balin chuckled at the mental image. “Never mind that, laddie. Come on, let’s go. Can’t keep the company waiting.”

Bilbo snorted. “Oh yes, mustn’t keep his Majesty, King Thorin waiting.” He jumped out of bed and started getting dressed, packing up all the things that the Elves gave him to replenish what he used up or had forgotten to pack. Except razors.

Bilbo growled at the image. “I _hate_ beards!”

Balin chuckled. “They do itch when you’re not use to them. Here are some clasps that I have.”

Bilbo looked at the beads and scoffed. “Line of Durin. Do not think that I haven’t learned Khuzdul, Councilor.” Bilbo gave Balin the evil eye. “Thorin would have my head at the impudence of wearing his family beads.” He handed the beads back to the sighing Dwarf.

“I have my own, thanks.” Bilbo started tying his hair back and looking over his beard. It was now as bad as Fíli’s! “My beard didn’t use to grow this fast. It was a spell that Gandalf accidentally casted on me. At least, _he_ says it’s accidental.”

Balin chuckled and shook his head. His face grew somber. “I knew your mother, lad. Wonderful woman. Every good Dwarf loved her. She was good for Thorin. He was happy.”

Bilbo nodded. “And then she left. Because of the dangers that were posed at me. No one wanted to be ruled over by a half-cast.” His voice was bitter.

Balin sighed. “Bilbo, times have changed. Everyone is far more willing to be led by a Dwobbit.”

“Fíli is the heir. I won’t steal his throne from him.”

“Fíli doesn’t want the throne.”

Bilbo stared at Balin. “What?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin is a gossiping magpie. ; )

Balin chuckled. “The lad doesn’t want to rule his people. Besides, you are expecting Thorin to die. The fact of the matter is, he will probably live to his four hundreds. How long do Dwobbits live, do you know?”

Bilbo shrugged. “Lord Elrond says that I will probably live to the age of two hundred, _possibly_ three hundred.”

Balin nodded. “Aye. Fíli would take the throne after you passed on. He will get his chance at leadership and far later than he first expected. If anything, Fíli will be _happy_ that you will take the throne before him.”

Bilbo glared at Balin. “No wonder you are the councilor for the Dwarf King. You have a tongue made of silver.”

There was a bark of laughter at the door. Dwalin nudged it open. “Best get a move on, you two.” He grabbed Bilbo’s pack before Bilbo could.

Bilbo barked. “Dwalin, son of Fundin, give me back my pack RIGHT NOW!” His bark was just like his father’s.

Dwalin shook his head. “How did we miss the resemblance, Balin?”

Balin looked Bilbo up and down. “It was the beard. The lack of it threw us off.”

Dwalin nodded. “Aye.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes and shouldered his pack. “Come on!” He moved quickly through the halls, stopping only to say goodbye to Elladan and Elrohir and Arwen. He spoke quickly to them in Sindarin, explaining what was going on.

When he started moving with Balin and Dwalin again, Balin was shaking his head. “When all is sorted, Thorin won’t like it one bit.”

Dwalin snorted. “His own son kissing up to tree-shaggers!”

Bilbo snorted and insulted them both in Khuzdul, his tongue wrapping around the guttural pronunciations perfectly. _“Shut up, you beardless whelps, sons of seven Orcs!”_

Dwalin started roaring in laughter, slapping Bilbo on the back and nearly sending the Dwobbit flying. “Aye! He is his father’s son!”

Bilbo gave Dwalin a dirty look and straightened his clothes. The rest of the company were watching in confusion, silently wondering when the sons of Fundin had gotten so close to Bilbo and how they knew Bilbo's father.

Thorin huffed. “Now that you’ve graced us with your presence, Burglar, let’s move.” He turned and left without another word. However, his attitude was far more foul now than it had been. He kept looking at where his best friend’s hand was resting on Bilbo’s shoulder. He growled and focused on the path.

The rest of the Dwarves quickly heard Bilbo chattering in Khuzdul with Balin and Dwalin. They were shocked that Bilbo knew the language so well.

Bilbo chuckled. “My mother sent me to Bree to be taught by a Dwarf from the Iron Hills how to bend metal, and carve stone and wood, and do all things Dwarf. He also taught me Khuzdul and Inglishmêk.” Bilbo didn’t tell them that it was actually Gandalf who taught him. He didn’t want the Dwarves to be angry at the wizard, no matter how meddlesome he could be.

Continuing on with his conversation with Balin, Thorin listened carefully. Bilbo’s pronunciation was perfect. Even Thorin couldn’t criticize it, which irritated him.

Fíli and Kíli started chattering to him too. Everyone was happy that they could refrain from using Westron now that the lad knew their tongue. Bilbo tuned out Kíli’s chatter about some type of arrow head and looked back to where he could still see Rivendell, if only slightly.

“Master Baggins! Keep up!”

Bilbo gritted his teeth. _“Son of a sow…”_ He growled. Kíli froze and then swallowed.

“You know…you really shouldn’t insult your king like that.”

Bilbo looked at Kíli and Fíli. Both were grave. He sighed and shook his head. “Thorin has made it abundantly clear that I am neither a Dwarf, nor is he my king.” Bilbo snorted bitterly. “I am a creature of two races, that neither race wants.”

Kíli frowned. “What do you mean?”

“This adventure has completely ruined my standing among Hobbits. They have, undoubtedly entitled me ‘Mad’. When, or if, I return, I will be, if only slightly, _outcasted_ and thought of as a Took.” Bilbo chuckled sadly.

Fíli frowned. “You mean, by helping us, you’ve lost your standing in the Shire?”

Bilbo nodded. “I will still be viewed as the heir for the Thain, but I will not be respected as I used to be. Some Hobbits will even hate me, distrust me, and possibly view me with fear.”

Kíli looked at his brother in a worried way. “We have ruined your reputation?”

Bilbo quickly realized that he was making his cousins sad. “Only among the larger part of the Shire. My own kin, the Tooks, are already considered ‘mad’ and ‘reckless’ and ‘un-Hobbit’. They will accept me with open arms. That is all that counts really. Considering that my last name is not truly my last name.” At their confusion, Bilbo expounded. “My mother was a Took. Favored daughter of the Thain, leader of the Shire. You could call him a King.”

Bilbo smiled at the shock in their eyes. He could tell that the other Dwarves were listening. “Because of this, I am considered the Thain’s heir. As Fíli has already said, I’m what you could call a ‘Prince of the Shire’. When my mother’s first husband died, she left the Shire and met my father, a Dwarf from Erebor who lived in the Blue Mountains. I am unaware if they married or not; however, my mother returned to the Shire before I was born. I never knew my father, but I know enough about him to make me know that he’s a bastard.” Bilbo’s eyes flashed in anger. Dwalin and Balin both winced.

Fíli sighed. “I’m sorry for your troubles, Bilbo. I hope you all the good fortune when you return to the Shire, and that, when you inherit the throne, you will do so when the current Thain _retires_.”

Bilbo chuckled. “I love my grandfather very much.”

Kíli swallowed and then blurted out, “Did you know our Aunt very well? Her name was Belladonna Baggins.”

Bilbo nodded. “I was her favorite nephew.” He watched as Thorin froze and then resumed walking beside Dwalin as if nothing had happened. Dwalin shot him a glare. “While she was still married to her first husband, Bungo Baggins, she often baked with me and cooked with me. We always got into food fights.”

He laughed at the memories of growing up with his mother. “I remember one time, she convinced my mother to let me learn the customs and culture of the Dwarves. I packed up and moved to Bree. Belladonna often visited me.” Bilbo sighed. “But then…then Bungo died and she left. Left without saying goodbye. I was just a little boy. Not even old enough to pick up a hammer and use it properly, according to Nogli, my teacher.”

Fíli frowned. “When she came back…was she well?”

Thorin had stopped pretending he wasn’t listening in. Bilbo sighed. “She was frightened. She had only just started showing her baby bump when she arrived back to the Shire. I had grown into an older lad, but I still remembered her. I was there when it…when she…” Bilbo bit his lip. “She died smiling. I remember. She was singing to her son. Singing a Hobbit lullaby in Khuzdul. She finished her song and then…she died.” Bilbo felt tears slip down his cheeks.

In reality, Belladonna had whispered the words to Bilbo as she lay on the ground just west of Imladris. She had murmured the lyrics of her favorite lullaby to him while he held her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews that you've given!   
> It really cheers me up and helps me continue writing the sequel.   
> : D  
> Ink...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goblins, Gollums, and Wolves! Oh my!

Chapter 11

Dwalin pulled Bilbo into his hard side. “She was a good Hobbit. Did you know the story of how she and Thorin first met?”

All the Dwarves were aware of Dwalin’s attempt at changing the subject. Bofur laughed. “Tell us!”

Thorin glowered at Dwalin. “Don’t you dare-”

“Belladonna owned a tea and pastry shop in mountain. Her fame was spread throughout the entire land. Finally, I convinced Thorin to leave his paperwork for once and have a little fun like we used to. After sparring, we changed and went in search for food that wasn’t made in the palace. I smelled the cookies and heard the laughter and decided to go into the shop called _The Silver Leaf_. I still swear to this day that I didn’t see the sign tell us to wipe our boots.”

Bilbo started laughing. Thorin smiled slightly to himself. He could hear Bella in Bilbo’s laugh. He turned away as tears pricked his eyes. His Bella. He missed her so _fiercely_.

Dwalin continued on with his story. “Well, we sat ourselves down and gave our orders. Miss Bella came by our table and spied the mud dripping from our boots. She saw the tracks we made coming in. Well…” Dwalin chuckled. “She lambasted us both. I was willing to just forget it and let is pass and wipe my boots next time I came to the shop, but Thorin…” He shook his head. “High and mighty King Thorin was not used to being lectured! He raised his nose and said in his deep, kingly voice, ‘You talk too much. Silence is much better from a serving girl. Get our food now!’” Dwalin mimicked Thorin exceptionally well and had all the Dwarves holding their sides with laughter. Fíli and Kíli were using each other for support.

Thorin growled. “I said no such thing, Dwalin! You are a liar!”

Dwalin chuckled. “I was there, Thorin. I heard it all!”

Thorin started snarling in Khuzdul. Bilbo blinked in shock. He hadn’t heard half of the words that Thorin was using. Kíli and Fíli were slack jawed. Kíli snickered and whispered. “I’m pretty sure he just made up a few new ones!”

Bilbo snorted in laughter and watched the two adult Dwarves bicker and insult each other like children. He saw another side of his father then. The childish side of him. Bilbo smiled sadly, wishing he could see more.

They trekked on and on, deep into the mountains. Bilbo shivered as the rain slapped him across the face. The wind was so strong and he was nearly blown off the mountain. Dwalin held him down the to ground.

Suddenly, the entire mountain rumbled. Bilbo’s heart stopped. He looked up when Bofur gave a cry.

“GIANTS! STONE GIANTS!”

Everything was chaos. Bilbo couldn’t see. He couldn’t see where the others were. The rain was stinging his eyes. The wind was whipping his hair into his mouth whenever he called out. He lost Dwalin. He didn’t know what was happening.

Until he found himself hanging onto the edge of the cliff.

Thorin saved him.

Bilbo turned from Dwalin to thank him but froze.

“He’s been lost from the very beginning! He shouldn’t have come. He has no place amongst us.” Thorin turned away.

Dwalin snarled slightly, but Bilbo squeezed his arm. “No…” Bilbo gave a broken laugh. “He’s…right.” He pulled away from Dwalin and followed Balin to the edge where the cave was. Dwalin went in and explored it. After they settled in, Bilbo stared listlessly at his sword. He ignored all the worried looks that the brothers were sending him.

_He has no place amongst us._

_He doesn’t belong._

_He looks more like a grocer…_

_Head is full of flowers…_

_Master Hobbit_

_No place…_

_Doesn’t belong!_

_Doesn’t belong!!_

_DOESN’T BELONG!_

Bilbo jumped up from his bedroll silently and started tip toeing out of the cave.

“Wait!” He turned and sighed at the sight of Bofur. “Where are you going? You can’t leave now!”

Bilbo sighed. “I’m going back to Rivendell.”

“But why? You belong with us! You’re a Dwarf too!”

Bilbo laughed brokenly. “Not really. Thorin’s made it quite clear that I’m not welcome, nor am I a Dwarf! I’m going back to the Elves.”

Bofur tried to urge Bilbo to stay but paused. “What’s that?” He was looking at the sand and pebbled covering the cave floor. The dirt was falling through a crack that was forming.

Bilbo blinked. “Get up! The cave is opening!” He looked into the back and saw the last of the ponies disappearing through the hidden wall in the back of the cave. Thorin gave a shout, but the Dwarves were caught unawares and were captured by the goblins. They were led to the heart of Goblin Town, with Bilbo nearest to the whips. Bilbo tried to push Bombur to go faster than he was. He didn’t relish the idea of feeling the sting of a lash.

However, when they got to the Great Goblin, it seemed that Bilbo was quite forgotten. Gandalf appeared out of nowhere and extinguished all the lights. He shouted for the Dwarves to turn about and run. They ran through the tunnels until they found a silent spot to catch their breath. Gandalf lit his staff and looked around.

"Are we all here? Let me see: one-that's Thorin; two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven; where are Fili and Kili? Here they are, twelve, thirteen, and here's Bilbo, fourteen! Well, well! it might be worse, and then again it might be a good deal better. No ponies, and no food, and no knowing quite where we are, and hordes of angry goblins just behind! On we go!"* Gandalf smiled brightly and started running again. 

Dwalin grabbed Bilbo and had the Dwobbit ride on his back. “Not letting you get lost down here, Little Prince.” Bilbo whacked his head.

They had journeyed through the tunnels quickly, but Bilbo…poor Bilbo was grabbed from behind and fell down the chasm getting rather badly bruised in the process.

Bilbo shook his head and looked around; it was a futile effort. It was as dark as if he had his eyes closed. He looked around and then stepped on something. “A ring?”

He picked it up and then quickly put it in his pocket when he heard a voice in the distance. He followed silently, which was pretty darn silent, and edged closer until his foot touched icy water.

Bilbo hopped back in surprise and muffled a curse. The voice stopped, but then it started again, altogether too close for Bilbo’s comfort.

“Blessss usss and splash uss, preciouss!” Bilbo cursed when he found a emaciated and nearly bald creature staring at him hungrily with big, bright eyes.

And that was how Bilbo found himself in a game of riddles.

* Direct quote from _The Hobbit._ I do own it, JRR Tolkien does (and his sons).


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out…sort of.

Chapter 12

Bilbo cursed himself for ever going near any Dwarves in the first place. If he had just slammed the door in Dwalin’s face like he had wanted to…he wouldn’t be chased through the deep tunnels in the Misty Mountains now!

By a creature who thought he was a tasty morsel!

Bilbo hid behind a rock, sheathing his sword in the process. The Gollum fellow ran straight past him. Bilbo grinned and followed the little demon quietly from behind. It came to a head when Gollum plopped himself right in the middle of the path that led to the exit. Bilbo wanted to scream!

Bilbo gritted his teeth and contemplated killing the damn creature, but something stayed his hand. He realized with dismay that it was pity. With new resolve, he took a few steps back and leaped directly over the monster’s little head, nearly cracking his own on the stone above.

That done, Bilbo didn’t stop running until he was out of the caves and into the blessed sunlight. He walked on for a good while until he heard the Dwarves arguing with Gandalf.

He heard Thorin’s voice. “He’s been nothing but a pain and a waste of time! If he’s still back there, then good riddance!” To Bilbo’s shock, some of the Dwarves were nodding their heads in agreement. Balin and Dwalin, Fíli and Kíli, Bofur and Bombur, and Gandalf were glaring at them.

Gandalf growled. “I brought Bilbo on this quest, and I never bring anything that is useless! If Bilbo is still there, then I will not leave him behind!”

Fíli nodded. “I will help you!” Kíli echoed his brother.

Balin hissed out a sigh. “The lad signed the contract. It is a two way agreement. If Gloin were to fall behind, we would have gone after him! The same is said for Bilbo!”

Thorin shouted. “Enough! Gandalf shouted for everyone to follow him! And everyone should have followed!” He glared at Gandalf. “You know we didn’t have time to count to make sure everyone was safe. This isn’t a company going on a picnic, Gandalf! When he signed on, Bilbo Baggins, agreed to take care of himself and keep up! Damn that Hobbit! Where is he?!”

Bilbo slipped off his new magic ring and hopped from behind the tree. “He is right here. Although, I am more than a Hobbit. I am a _Dwobbit_.” He sighed. “Look, I know you doubt me. I know you think of me nothing but a burden, but…” He stamped his foot. “ _Damn_ it all! I’m a DWARF too! I _do_ miss my home. I miss my garden and my books! I miss my fireplace and chair, but that’s why I’m here!”

He avoided Thorin’s eyes and stared at Balin and Dwalin. “I’m hear because you don’t have a home. It was stolen from you. I will help you get it back, if I can, and then I will return to _my_ home.” His meaning was clear, for those who knew the truth.

He would not stay in Erebor. He would not tell Thorin the truth.

Balin sighed. “Thank you lad.” The Dwarves had a much higher regard of Bilbo after that. The speech and the excellent sneaking he had done won them over.

Except Thorin.

Bilbo grumbled and growled as they kept moving on. “Oh how I wish we had some food!”

Dwalin snorted. “So do I, but I don’t reckon the goblins would give our stuff back no matter how kindly we asked them.” He slipped an arm about Bilbo’s shoulders. “I am sorry.”

Bilbo looked up and blinked in surprise. “For what?”

“I failed you. It is my duty to keep you safe, and I failed you.” The old warrior looked furious at himself. Bilbo sighed and shook his head.

“No, you didn’t fail. How could you know? Goblins are quick, and even if you had known, I fell through a small chasm. There was no way, short of falling youself, that you could have gotten me back.”

Dwalin shook his head, still not satisfied. He stared at Bilbo. “I swear, on my life, that it will not happen again.”

Bilbo shook his head and smiled at the bald Dwarf. “You are a blessing from Mahal to the Durin line, Dwalin son of Fundin.”

Dwalin stared at him in surprise, a flush creeping up his neck. Bilbo snickered and leaned his head back to look at the stars. However, everyone tensed when they heard the howl of wolves. Dwalin instantly pulled Bilbo closer to him. He would not let the Prince get lost this time.

Thorin snarled. “Wolves!”

Gandalf groaned slightly. “Our of the frying pan…”

Thorin looked around blindly. “And into the fire. Run!” They did not need to be told twice.

Bilbo looked around. “There’s no where to go!”

Gandalf was already climbing. “Up the trees!”

Bombur struggled.

Bilbo snarled in frustration and pulled out his sword and stuck the Dwarf in his large bottom. Bombur yelped and shot up the tree. Bilbo was quick up after him.

However, as it is well known, a person can only climb a tree so far before they get stuck. And, with wolves nipping at the lowest branches…they were very stuck.

Bilbo froze when he saw Orcs sitting astride some of the bigger wolves. “Orcs!”

Thorin, who was in the tree next to his, froze. “Azog.”

Bilbo gaped. “The Defiler?!”

Balin shouted at Thorin. Bilbo’s eyes quickly found his father walking stubbornly to his death. “What are you doing?!” Bilbo screamed.

Dwalin shouted in dismay and tried to get down, but he couldn’t. He was pinned by the other Dwarves blocking his way. Bilbo looked around as the wolves backed away at Azog’s command. Bilbo stood too, pulling out his sword and thanking the Great Goblin for enabling them to at least snatch their weapons back before running.

Bilbo took a breath, ignoring both Dwalin and Balin shouting at him to ‘GET BACK HERE, DAMMIT!’

Bilbo watched as his father was slung around like a rag doll. With a snarl of rage he threw one of his axes, watching it spin head over handle until it lodged itself into the neck of the Orc who tried to behead his father.

Bilbo ran and planted his feet firmly between the Pale Orc and his father. He shouted at the Orc. “You will not have your prize today, FILTH!”

Azog wasn’t stupid. He sniffed the air, looked at Bilbo. He noticed what the Dwarves had failed to notice. And he laughed. _“So the Dwarf scum has spawn? One more Durin for me to kill! I will enjoy killing you, son of Thorin Oakenshield!”_ He laughed and moved his warg forward, but he was headed off by Dwalin who came charging in, screaming. Bilbo turned to quickly behead another Orc who had snuck up to kill his unconscious father.

The fighting was drawn abruptly to a close by the arrival of the eagles. Bilbo personally thought that Gandalf should have called them when the company had escaped the mountains, then they wouldn’t have had to trek so far.

He looked over to the eagle who was carrying his father. Bilbo turned away. _He will never accept me. Why should I even try anymore?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin find out the truth…finally. ; D

Chapter 13

Thorin opened his eyes. “Balin…” Balin came over quickly.

“Did I understand the Orc correctly? You heard him speak to Bilbo? Or was it just a dream?” Thorin didn’t know what to think. He had been half unconscious when Azog spoke to Bilbo. Thorin looked at Balin, silently commanding him to tell the truth.

Balin sighed. “It was not my place to tell you, Thorin, but I cannot lie to my king. Aye, Thorin, Bilbo is your son.”

Thorin pulled himself up and turned to look for Bilbo. “Bilbo…” He moved past Gandalf unsteadily.

Bilbo tensed and stepped away. “Thorin?”

The tenseness in Bilbo’s shoulders broke Thorin’s heart. _I have sneered at my own son?!_ _I have belittled, mocked, ridiculed the son of my wife! My One!_ Thorin gasped.

“Did I not say you were a burden? Did I not say that you had no place amongst us? I claimed that you were not of our kin!” Thorin shook his head, letting his tears flow. “I have _never_ been _so_ wrong in my _entire_ life!” He didn’t let Bilbo pull away. He grabbed his son and held him close. “Please, Bilbo, please forgive me. I was wrong to treat you as an outsider! I was wrong to be so cruel against you! I was so, _so_ wrong! I’m so sorry. Please forgive me… _Please forgive me!_ ” He begged the last part in Khuzdul.

It was a long while until Thorin pulled Bilbo closer and rested his forehead against his son’s. “Why did you not tell me?”

Bilbo stiffened. “What?”

“I learned to understand spoken Black Speech when I was young so I could understand the orders given amongst the armies of my enemies.”

Bilbo went still. “Oh.”

“Why did you keep it from me?”

“I wanted to earn your respect without you knowing who I was.”

“But in the very beginning?”

“I only knew who you were the day you arrived at my hole. Gandalf told me. My mother, Belladonna, never told me anything about my father. I didn’t know that the Thain lied to you. Gandalf told me everything later. I wanted to earn your trust without forcing you to accept me, because I was your son.”

They were speaking quietly. Thorin moaned. “My son. My son. _My son_. I thought you were dead. I grieved your mother and you. I did not search for you as I should have. My son. My _son_!” He pulled back slightly to look into Bilbo’s eyes. “I have wronged you! _So much!”_ He held Bilbo close. “No wonder you hated me. No wonder you disliked your father. I deserve your hatred. I deserve it all!” Thorin was too overcome to feel much anger towards the Thain or Elrond…yet.

Bilbo shook his head. “You have apologized. I have accepted you. All is forgiven.” He looked at Thorin. “I forgive you.” Bilbo knew, deep down, he would still feel uneasy around his father, at least for a while. Thorin’s words hurt him, cut him deeply, but…maybe they could grow? Maybe they could become as close as Thorin was with his own nephews?

Thorin pulled away and reached into an inner pocket of his coat. He pulled out a small box that contained a gold bead, engraved with lapis lazuli, and gave it to Bilbo. “A bead from the line of Durin. Gold and Blue are our people’s colors.” He smiled at Bilbo. “It was my only spare, in case I lost the one I am wearing now. I am glad that I carried it all this way.” Thorin did not say that it was Belladonna’s. The Thain had sent it back without Bilbo knowing it.

Bilbo allowed his father to braid his hair and slip the bead on it. The Dwarves were silent. When father and son pulled apart, the Dwarves started shouting, demanding answers. The loudest were Fíli and Kíli.

~two hours later~

Thorin was sitting on the log watching their camp fire. His gaze was unwaveringly on Bilbo.

_My son? Could it be? All these years I have mourned him. All these years, I thought him to be dead!_ Thorin stiffened. “And they did not tell me…”

Bilbo looked up with a frown. “Tho-Father?”

Thorin gave his son a fleeting smile at the title he was now being given. He liked hearing Bilbo call him that. “The Thain of the Shire told me that you were dead. He told me that Bella died in childbirth. He forcibly evicted me when I came to visit, banning all Dwarves from the Blue Mountains after I was forced to leave. Why?!” It came out in a growl.

Bilbo swallowed and then looked at Gandalf. Gandalf was slowly easing away from the camp, his eyes constantly on Thorin.

Fíli and Kíli grinned. “Uncle! The Wizard was in on it too! He’s trying to get away!”

Thorin pinned Gandalf with a ferocious glare. “And what do you have to say for yourself, _Thark_ _ûn_?”

Gandalf smiled gently. “Ah…yes…Well…Belladonna had personally asked me to keep her whereabouts a secret. She was afraid that Dwarves would kill Bilbo even after she fled.”

Thorin sagged against the log he was on. “Aye…that would have been a high possibility.” He glared at Gandalf. “But after?”

“Dwobbits were still not looked well upon, Thorin. As soon as they were, I directed him to you via this quest. A journey through danger is a perfect way to bring an estranged father and son closer together.” Gandalf smiled, pleased with himself.

Bilbo rolled his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's reaction to the truth.

Chapter 14

Thorin was growling and raging about waging war on the Shire, or assassinating the Thain once he had control of Erebor again.

Bilbo looked at his father. “The Blue Mountains Dwarves rely solely of the Shire for their produce and pipe weed. It would not be wise for you to anger the Thain. Do not seek revenge, Father.”

Balin nodded quickly. “The Prince speaks true.”

Bilbo blinked slightly when he realized that that was what he indeed was. A prince. A prince to a nation. He looked quickly over to Fíli and Kíli. Fíli was beaming.

“YES!!!!” Kíli started laughing at his elder brother. Thorin sighed and silenced them with a look. Bilbo shook his head and got up to start cooking. Bombur coughed and blushed.

“Ah…the Prince shouldn’t serve the rest of us.”

Bilbo stared at Bombur. “What?”

“Bilbo, come here.” Thorin said quietly. “Bofur can help his brother.” Bilbo shook his head and moved towards his father. Thorin shifted uncomfortably and then sighed. “Can you tell me the true account of Belladonna’s death?”

Bilbo nodded slowly. “I was staying in Rivendell for my studies in politics and other things to be learned there. I never understood why Mother was so insistent on increasing my education.” Bilbo snorted. “Now I do. Anyways, I was sword fighting with the Twins when we heard the horn that Lord Elrond gave to my mother. It blew and then was cut off. We rushed out but…” He shook his head. “She was coming to visit me from the Shire. We were going to stay in Imladris for a few months until I finished my studies, then we were to travel back to the Shire, stopping in on my old teacher at Bree. That…never happened.”

He sighed and shook his head, staring into the fire. “We rushed into the valley, the very same one that the company and you had been chased through. I can only assume that she was heading for the secret entrance that Gandalf had used. She…didn’t make it.” Thorin slipped an awkward hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. Bilbo understood that Thorin was seeking comfort as much as he was giving, and so, he leaned into Thorin’s touch. He could see Balin and Dwalin smile, or as much as Dwalin could smile.

“Lord Elrond cut down the Orc raiders, they had come down from the mountains. I had rushed to my mother’s side and held her, calling for a healer, but there was nothing to be done. Her wounds were too deep, too harsh to withstand. She…died in my arms, reciting the lyrics to her favorite Hobbit lullaby in Khuzdul. It was a reminder for me never to forget _either_ side of my heritage.”

Bilbo sighed again and shook his head. “After that, I returned to the Shire. I buried myself in my work for the Thain. I was never informed about any of your visits. Come to think of it, he had sent me away to another section of the Shire around the time you said you had come.” Thorin’s blue eyes flashed in fury.

“And Lord Elrond? He never told you of your lineage?”

“Nay. I suppose that he was bound by the Thain. I was, after all, still under the Thain’s leadership. Lord Elrond couldn’t break oath with an ally. The Shire provides almost all the food and fruit that they cannot grow themselves.”

Thorin blinked and then looked around. “So…when the company was insulting the food…”

Bilbo smirked wickedly. “Yes. You were insulting the Shire’s farms.” Bofur and Ori winced.

Thorin sighed. “I am furious with the Thain. I am enraged at Elrond, but I will not seek revenge, _yet_. For your sake, my son.” He smiled. His eyes, however, were dark with anger. “I need to walk. I have much to process.” Thorin stood abruptly and left the camp.

~later that evening~

Bilbo sighed and growled. He hadn’t had a moments peace ever since the Dwarves heard of his lineage. Thorin had been following him around, awkwardly trying to get to know his son. Asking him questions and weakly offering to show Bilbo how to sword fight. Bilbo had accepted Thorin’s attention, but he still wanted time alone.

A branch snapped under a heavy boot. Bilbo sighed and leaned against a tree. “Father?”

“It will get some taking use to for you calling me father, but I like it.” Thorin chuckled quietly and leaned against the same tree. “So, Balin and Dwalin found out?”

“Dwalin eavesdropped on me and Gandalf.”

“Gandalf and me.”

Bilbo blinked. “What?”

Thorin coughed. “As a Royalty, you will have to speak perfectly. People will be watching and judging you.”

Bilbo huffed. “ _Gandalf and me_. Gandalf caught him out and threatened to turn him into a gerbil should he tell anyone without my permission. Dwalin told Balin.”

Thorin snickered and shook his head. “I am sorry.”

“When will you realize that I’ve forgiven you?”

“When I’ve finally forgiven myself.” Thorin looked at the stars, a shadow over his face. “Nori is a good thief. He will have a high chance of succeeding.”

Bilbo blinked. “What?” His eyes widened. “No! I signed on as burglar, and I will fulfill my contract!”

“I will not send my son to steal from a _dragon_!”

Bilbo growled and turned to face his father properly. “You didn’t mind when I wasn’t your son!”

“That was very different! You signed on as a burglar without any other contracts on your person!”

“I was a bloody prince of the Shire. Still am!”

Thorin stopped short. “Yes…” He huffed. “Well, when the mountain is taken back, I will simply have to inform the Thain that he needs to look for another heir.” Thorin nodded matter-of-factly. “Stupid old goat deserves it too. Lying to me all this while…” Thorin glowered at the ground, wondering aloud if the Shire would mind if he stuck their leader with a spear like a wild pig.

Bilbo spluttered. “YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING. ON _EITHER_ COUNTS! When all this is over, after _I_ will steal from the Dragon _, I will_ return to the Shire.”

Thorin glared at his belligerent son. “ _You_ will do no such thing, Bilbo! You are my son and your place is beside my throne, as heir!”

“Fíli is your heir!”

“Unless another is brought forward!”

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT TO YOUR NEPHEW!”

“Fíli will understand. You are my _son_! You are only the _grandson_ of the Thain. I have closer ties to you than he does!”

“He was there for me!”

Thorin froze and then snarled. “Only because I was lied to! Your grandfather stole you from me and kept you from me! He lied to me! I would have taken you back to my Halls where you belonged if I had known you lived!” The still raw wound of betrayal was deep. Thorin would _never_ forgive Elrond _or_ the Thain for forcing him to grieve the death of his son when he did not need to.

Bilbo huffed. “I refuse to serve a people that I know nothing about!”

“Then I will teach you.” Thorin grew calmer. “Yes. When we re-take our mountain, I will teach you the customs and cultures of our people.” He nodded firmly. “It is settled.” He got up and waited for his still angry son to get up as well. “Come on, it’s time for dinner.”

Bilbo grumbled. “We are not done with this conversation!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin adjusts to Fatherhood.

Chapter 15

Thorin walked on. “We are. You will stay with your people where you belong. You will stay in Erebor.”

Bilbo marched after Thorin. “I will do nothing of the sort. The Shire is my home! You can’t just take that from me!”

Thorin turned to face Bilbo. “How do you know for certain that you will not feel more at home among the Dwarves than the Hobbit if you are not willing to try?”

Bilbo paused. He looked up at Thorin. “Fine! I’ll…I’ll stay until Erebor is restored and the Dwarves travel back via the caravans, but if I still want to return to the Shire when they’ve arrived, then I’m gone!”

Thorin nodded. The restoration of Erebor would take _at minimum_ ten years. Besides, Thorin could always slow down the process of restoration. By that time, Bilbo will undoubtedly be permanently by his side. “Agreed.” He sat down next to Fíli and Kíli. Bilbo hesitated and then sat next to him.

Fíli looked over at Bilbo and smiled. “Thanks for the rescue, Bilbo.”

Bilbo blinked in confusion. “What?”

“I don’t have to worry about ruling anymore.”

Bilbo snorted. “You might still have to. If Th- er, Father lives on to a ripe old age, then I’ll have passed on already.”

Thorin shook his head. “I have full intention of retiring from the throne when my beard turns white. And if Kíli continues to act the way he does, that will happen far sooner than anticipated.” Ignoring his youngest nephews shout of outrage, Thorin smirked at his nephews and son. “I want to enjoy my grandchildren.”

Fíli flushed. Kíli coughed and looked at the fire. Bilbo frowned in thought. He looked at Gandalf in concern. Gandalf shook his head slowly.

Bilbo smiled and nodded. Dwarves didn’t do arranged marriages then.

Thorin stood up and plodded over to where Nori was sitting. The thief looked up at his king, startled, and then nodded. They walked away from the camp. Bilbo gritted his teeth.

“Oh no he _won’t_!”

Fíli frowned. “No he won’t what?”

“Thorin wants Nori to replace me as burglar.”

Kíli nodded. “Makes sense. The heirs of the throne shouldn’t get into too much danger. It’s for the greater good of the people.”

Bilbo stared at Kíli. “When did _you_ get so wise?!”

Fíli snorted with laughter. Kíli just huffed. “I’ve always been wise! I just don’t show it when I don’t need to!”

Bilbo stood up and moved over to Gandalf. “Do something! Thorin wants to put Nori in my place as burglar!”

Gandalf sighed. “I wondered as much.” He nodded. “I can try to change his mind, Bilbo, but Thorin has never asked for my council, and he has never shown interest in heeding it.” Gandalf walked over to where Thorin was now sitting. Nori was talking with his brothers. Dori and Ori were pale and shaking their heads quickly. Nori shrugged.

Bilbo watched as Gandalf quietly argued with Thorin. He plopped down beside Dwalin and Balin. “Tell Thorin to let me continue as burglar!”

Dwalin laughed. “Nay, Little Prince. I shan’t do such a thing. I was the Captain of the Guard back in the day. I will continue to be bodyguard to the entire Royal Family. That now includes you. I would sooner attack Smaug myself than let you go into that mountain alone.” Balin nodded in agreement.

“I won’t be an ally with you on this, Bilbo. This time, I agree with Thorin. You are his son. How can you expect Thorin to send his own son to face a dragon alone.”

Bilbo growled. “You were all quite willing when I was just a nobody!”

Balin sighed. “We gave you the choice, and you agreed, knowing the dangers. However, we would never have even offered had we known who you were.”

Dwalin glared at Gandalf. “I want to strangle that Wizard with his own beard for misleading us like that!”

Bilbo groaned and shook his head. Gloin sat down beside him. “Just wondering, laddie, how old are you. None of us truly know.”

Thorin raised a hand at Gandalf, stopping the Wizard’s tirade, and focused on his son. He didn’t really know either. He had a rough estimation but was unsure. The estimation made him squirm in subdued panic.

Bilbo coughed. “Ah…forty-three.”

Everyone froze. Kíli blinked. “You’re…you’re still a child!”

Bilbo jumped to his feet and reached for his sword to smack Kíli around. _Child indeed!_

Dwalin grabbed him and pinned him easily. “He didn’t mean anything by it, lad!”

Bilbo huffed and glared at Kíli. “Just because I’m young doesn’t mean that I’m unable to fight! As you’ve clearly bloody seen!” His eyes flashed, showing off his Durin blue eyes.

Gloin swallowed thickly. “My son, Gimli is sixty-four, and I still didn’t allow him to come.” He looked at Thorin, who jumped up and moved quickly to his son.

“I didn’t know how old Bilbo was when he signed! I also didn’t know he was my son!” Gloin shrugged and nodded.

Balin sighed. “Even still, Fíli will be Steward until Bilbo is of age.”

Bilbo huffed in frustration. “That suits me just fine!”

“It doesn’t suit me!” Fíli shouted. He scowled. “I thought I was getting out from sitting on that da- difficult throne.” He smiled weakly at Thorin’s glare. Kíli snickered only for Fíli to cuff him.

Bilbo ignored his cousins. “I am of age in the Shire!”

Thorin sighed. “You must turn seventy-one to be of age in Dwarf culture, Bilbo.”

Bilbo growled and sat down huffily beside Gandalf. Gandalf patted his shoulder consolingly. Then, Bilbo smiled widely. His eyes gleamed like Frerin’s did when the Dwarf had an idea. Thorin gulped; the resemblance was spooky.

“If I am too young…then shouldn’t I return to immediately to the Shire. Surely Erebor during reconstruction would be dangerous for a youth like me.” His eyes were wide and innocent. Kíli made a noise of jealousy at the sheer level of innocence that Bilbo was able to convey. It surpassed his own puppy face three times over, and he couldn’t stand that.

Thorin stepped back and swallowed. He knew that he had to put his foot down if he was to survive the Puppy Face. “You…you _will_ stay in Erebor!” Bilbo upped his puppy smolder three notches. “ENOUGH WITH THAT FACE! I am your father, and you will do as I say!”

Bilbo huffed and glared at his father. “Fine!”

Thorin looked around and saw the smirks that the Dwarves were giving him. He glared at them until they cleared their throats and looked away. Nori slowly started collecting bets on how soon Bilbo and Thorin would argue again and what their topic would be.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo meets a bear. ; D  
> Ink...

Chapter 16

Bilbo scrambled over the rocks and slid through the bushes as silently as a mouse. The next argument had come sooner than anyone, except Gandalf and Nori, had anticipated.

Gandalf claimed that Bilbo would be the best option for scout. Thorin had become increasingly protective of Bilbo ever since he discovered who Bilbo was.

Obviously, Thorin had put up a fight.

Bilbo had finally just scurried off while Gandalf and Thorin were arguing. Now, he was sneaking up to a boulder. Peaking over it, he saw a huge, white warg with the Pale Orc sitting on it. He was surrounded by at least thirty other Orcs and their mounts.

Bilbo groaned to himself only to freeze when he saw something else. An enormous, black bear. It was watching the Orc pack and snarling. Bilbo’s heart leaped in his throat. He scampered back to the Dwarves.

Thorin immediately grabbed him and scanned him for cuts, bruises, anything that might cause his son physical unease. Bilbo huffed and pulled away from his increasingly clingy father.

“The pack is not far from us. Their numbers have grown since we last saw them. Roughly thirty of them.” Dwalin growled.

Thorin sighed. “Did they notice you?”

Bilbo shook his head. “No, but-”

Gandalf grinned. “There! What did I tell you? Hobbits are exceptionally light on their feet, far more silent than even an Elf!”

All the Dwarves agreed. Thorin gave Bilbo a proud smile. Bilbo sighed in exasperation. “I am trying to tell you that there is something else out there!”

Thorin frowned sharply. “What is it?”

“It was an _enormous,_ black bear!” Bilbo didn’t notice Gandalf’s face change to one of thoughtfulness. “Its focus was entirely on the Orcs.”

Gandalf cleared his throat. “We must find cover. I know of someone who might give that cover to us. His house is not far from where we are.”

Thorin stepped closer to his son. “ _Who’s_ house?! Is he friend or foe?” Exhaustion was clear in his voice. Bilbo frowned. Thorin was usually so careful about his countenance.

Gandalf smiled hesitantly. “Neither. He hates the Shadows, but he also doesn’t care much for other inhabitants of this land. In fact, we need to approach him with extreme caution. So, I have decided on a little plan.”

Gandalf stilled when he heard a warg howl. “Not right now though. Let’s hurry! It’s this way!” He quickly started running. The Dwarves groaned but followed. Thorin noticed that Bilbo was limping, so he motioned for Dwalin to carry him. He would have Oin look over Bilbo’s feet at the next opportunity.

“Dwalin! Put me down!” Kíli snickered with Fíli at their cousin’s situation. Bilbo roared in Khuzdul in an almost uncanny imitation of his father, _“Dwalin, you beardless son of an Orc! Put me down this instant, or I’ll dull your axes on your head!”_ The Dwarves started laughing, slapping Thorin on the back as they ran.

“Perfect insults!”

“He’ll make a Dwarf yet!”

“Screams just like you!”

“You should be proud!”

Bilbo continued to pummel poor Dwalin on the back, but Dwalin just chuckled and kept up with the rest of the Company. Thorin was hiding a proud smile in his beard.

Speaking of beards, Bilbo’s was coming along _quite_ nicely. Thorin looked over his should and nodded. His son would have a very thick, dark blond beard very soon. It was already as long as Dori’s. Thorin smiled. He would have to make sure that Bilbo wouldn’t shave that beauty off. It would catch many Dams. Thorin almost froze. How could he have forgotten?!

SUITORS!

While Thorin was having his mental meltdown, Bilbo growled and huffed until Dwalin finally set him down when Gandalf finally called the company to halt. “We are now on his lands. The Orcs won’t follow us here. Our possible host is called Beorn. He lives alone with his animals.” He gave the Dwarves a sharp look. “Touch nothing unless he or I allow it. Harm no creature unless it is _obviously_ attacking you.”

They all nodded gravely. Bilbo glared at Dwalin and moved closer to Gandalf, deeming all the Dwarves as ‘traitors’ and ‘not to be trusted’.

Thorin smirked. He frowned as a thought came to him. “Gandalf, what was your plan?”

“Beorn doesn’t like company much, but he does like a good story. And let me tell you, _we_ have a good story. I will speak to him and tell him our tale, and I want each of you to count to two hundred then walk into the clearing by twos.” Gandalf nodded. “First will be Thorin and Dori. Then Nori and Ori. Balin and Dwalin will come next. Fíli and Kíli will follow. Oin and Gloin will be next. Finally Bifur and Bofur. Bombur is fat enough to be counted for two.” Gandalf spoke over the insulted Dwarf’s cries.”

Thorin frowned. “And where will Bilbo be?”

Gandalf sighed. “With me. We shall go first and-”

“No.”

“Father!”

“Thorin be reasonable! Bilbo will be in very good hands. I will make sure that Beorn will not hurt him. Besides, look at the state of Bilbo’s feet. He needs to sit down as soon as possible, not be standing around waiting for his moment to walk into Beorn’s halls!”

Thorin grumbled. “Then you and I and Bilbo will walk in together.”

Gandalf was already shaking his head. “No. Beorn will recognize you too easily for that. No. He will be more willing to listen if he first meets those he does not know.”

Thorin couldn’t argue with that and so, all the Dwarves found themselves hiding in the bushes waiting for their turn while Gandalf wove a ridiculous tale, slowly increasing the number of their party.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beorn, Bunny, and shoes.

Chapter 17

Thorin nodded to Oin. “Go check on Bilbo. He’s been limping and won’t let me near his feet.”

Oin nodded and moved over to where the Dwobbit was sitting beside the fire, chatting amicably to Fíli.

“Oi, laddie! Let me see your feet!” Oin set upon Bilbo such a fierce glare that Bilbo couldn’t find the courage to argue and, instead, presented his feet for Oin’s inspection.

Thorin fluttered on the sidelines, waiting for the diagnosis. Oin grunted and then walked away. “Ask Beorn to give him boots. I don’t care if Hobbits and Dwobbit don’t wear shoes. He’s going to need them while his feet heal. Got sores all over em.”

Thorin nodded like the anxious father he was and quickly went to Beorn. Bilbo watched suspiciously as he saw his father speak earnestly to Beorn. Anything that would make Thorin look remotely like begging had got to be about him, simply because Thorin would only lower himself for his son.

Bilbo watched on, with growing suspicion. The bear of a man nodded and then smiled. Bilbo could hear his voice boom from where he was sitting with Fíli.

“Of course I will provide shoes for little bunny! He shouldn’t be hopping everywhere barefoot!”

Bilbo was off the chair and running out the door, or at least, that was his goal. Dwalin and Gloin grabbed him and held him down while Kíli and Oin shoved the new found boots onto Bilbo’s feet. Bilbo howled insults and thrashed and squirmed around, but Dwalin and Gloin refused to let go.

Finally, when the ordeal was over, Bilbo was left alone, for the most part. Dwalin and Oin were hovering nearby to make sure he didn’t just take the shoes off.

It was quite obvious that Bilbo was pouting.

Thorin chuckled. “Bilbo, Princes do not pout.”

Fíli rolled his eyes. “I’ve never heard _that_ one before.” Kíli snorted. They grinned at each other, eager to finally see someone else go through the famous ‘To Be a Prince’ lecture.

Bilbo glared at Thorin. “I do not need shoes!”

Oin grunted. “Tell that to yer feet, laddie.”

Bilbo huffed and then walked away from the snickering Dwarves as primly as he could in those stupid, clomping boots. He nearly fell on his face more than once, and that didn’t do much for his already bruised ego.

~some times passes~

Bilbo looked around the garden with a smile. He had eased the boots off without Oin or Thorin noticing and was now hidden under a great oak tree. He chuckled slightly and focused on his whittling.

He smiled slightly at his progress. Bilbo blew the shavings away and stared at the looked at the small statuette with satisfaction.

“Bilbo! What are you doing with your boots off?!”

Bilbo quickly looked up and covered the figurine from sight. It was only Fíli, but the Dwarf couldn’t keep a thing from Thorin. Bilbo smiled at the approaching Dwarf. “Just wanted a moment’s peace. I’m not walking barefoot, as you can see. So I didn’t think any harm could happen by just sitting barefoot.” Bilbo shrugged.

Fíli looked at where he was hiding the little statue. “What have you got in your pocket?”

Bilbo coughed. “Just something I’ve been working on. It’s not done yet.” He smiled tensely at Fíli. The other Dwarf just laughed and nodded.

“Aye, well, make sure to show me when you’re done.”

Bilbo smiled back. “I will.”

“I came over to tell you that Uncle is having a panic attack. You slipped Dwalin’s watch. Also, lunch is ready.”

Bilbo nodded again. “Okay. I’ll…I’ll come straight away. Just need to finish one little thing first.” The Ring had been a boon. That was the only way he could slip Dwalin’s hawk eyes.

Fíli grinned and nodded and walked away. Bilbo pulled the figurine and started sanding it down, smoothing the rough patches. He smiled at the little statue of his mother. It was perfect. Detailed, smooth, and masterfully done! Bilbo was proud of his work.

“It’s ready.” He swallowed and pulled his bothersome boots on and quickly moved to the hall.

Thorin gave a shout of relief at the sight of his son and immediately checked him over for injuries that Bilbo might have gotten in the last hour that he had been out of Thorin’s sight.

Bilbo suffered through it, and the lecture, quietly and then he took Thorin’s hand and put the figurine in it. “I made it. For you.” With that he turned and moved to the dining room.

Thorin stared at the small statue of Belladonna holding a little baby boy. She was smiling. The baby was sleeping. Thorin felt his throat tighten in emotion. He looked up to see Bilbo laughing and fighting Kíli and Fíli off, stopping them from stealing his food.

 _They are like brothers._ Thorin smiled at the thought. He coughed and then moved towards his son. Bilbo stood uncertainly, and Thorin swiftly closed the gap between them. “I am touched that you made this for me, Bilbo.” He smiled at his son. “I am proud to call you my son. I know that I haven’t said that much, if at all, but in the presence of my company, I, Thorin Oakenshield, am proud to call you, Bilbo, my son. You _belong_ to the Durin line.”

He pulled his son close to him and touched foreheads gently. “My son…my own son…” Thorin murmured quietly and kissed Bilbo’s cheeks. He was overwhelmed, once again, with the feeling of absolute joy. He had a _son_! His son was alive! Not dead.

Bilbo was alive.

And Thorin would do anything in his power to keep him that way.

He would not lose his son again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirkwood...

**I am so sorry for this being late! I was in the middle of writing another story, and I lost track of time!**

**Ink…**

Chapter 18

Thorin looked at the retreating figure of Gandalf and cursed the Wizard’s ill timing. “There is nothing to be done. We must keep going, or this whole quest will be for naught.”

Bilbo sighed and shouldered his pack. He muttered a string of curses as he tripped over his boots. Thorin sighed and answered Bilbo’s unspoken question. “Stop whining, Bilbo. You still have to wear those boots!”

Bilbo’s grumbling increased exponentially. He followed the Dwarves into the forest. They had walked for most of the day when Thorin looked back and couldn’t see his son. “Bilbo! Bilbo?!”

“Here.”

He turned and hurried to where Bilbo was swaying. “My son.” He held Bilbo close to him. “I thought you had wandered away.” He touched Bilbo’s hair, caressing it, straightening it.

Bilbo sighed. “No. How many more days in this forest, Ada?”

Thorin frowned at the name but sighed. “At least four more days of travel. Come, we must hurry.”

They traveled on. Thorin kept Bilbo constantly at his side. Bilbo kept calling him ‘Ada’, but none of the Dwarves understood its meaning. Thorin sighed. They had camped for the night. This was the third night of their travels. “Bilbo.”

Bilbo turned and looked at Thorin. It took him far too long to focus on his father. “Yes, Ada?”

“What does ‘Ada’ mean?”

“It means Da, Father.”

“In what tongue?”

Bilbo opened his mouth and then closed it. He smiled, slightly loopy. “I won’t call you that anymore. Nope. Nope. Won’t call a Dwarf a Sindarin word.”

Thorin blinked. “You know Sindarin?”

“Uh huh. Lived in Rivendell for five years tutoring under Lord Elrond. Mama had me learn as much about Dwarven culture as the Elves knew.” Bilbo yawned slightly and shook his head sharply.

Thorin held his son close to him and kissed his temple. “When Erebor is restored, you will learn far more than what those Elves know. My son. My only son…” He kissed his son’s temple again. Bilbo snuggled into Thorin’s side and promptly fell asleep. Thorin was in awe. Bilbo trusted him so much…?

Dwalin grunted. “At least there is one good thing that this forest caused.”

Balin looked over at the sleeping figure of Bilbo and chuckled. “He was always afraid that deep down, Thorin would not approve of physical contact.”

Dwalin snorted. “Don’t know why. Thorin’s always been a clingy bastard.”

Thorin shot Dwalin a scowl. _“Shut up!”_ Dwalin snickered roughly and then turned over and fell asleep in his bedroll.

They had reached the river by midmorning on the next day. Bilbo frowned and looked at the vines and then at the water. “Gandalf said…Gandalf said it was enchanted.”

Thorin nodded. “Do not touch the water.”

Bilbo looked up and down the river and then spied a boat. “Look!” It was small but it could ferry at least two Dwarves across as a time.

Bofur all but wailed. “What’s the use of a boat if it’s on the other side of the river?!”

Bilbo gave him a cross look. “Can any of you throw a rope? Lasso it and drag it over.”

Dwalin grunted. “Aye, but what’s the use if the boat is tied?”

Bilbo shook his head. “I don’t think it is, but I can’t be sure because of this blasted dim light! If only the trees allowed the sun in!”

Fíli groaned. “And air. I need air.”

“More food.”

Bofur rolled his eyes. “Quiet Bombur.” Nori snickered. Ori moaned and leaned into Dori.

Fíli pulled out some rope with an iron hook at the end and threw it across the water. It missed his first two tries and then it hooked on the side. However, when Fíli tugged, it wouldn’t come loose.

Kíli soon went to his brother’s aid. It was only through their combined strength that the boat did come loose. Dwalin looked it over and smirked at Bilbo. “It was tied after all.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes. “No matter, good job cousins.” Fíli and Kíli grinned.

Balin smiled. “Right then, who will go first?”

Thorin stepped up. “I will. Bilbo will come with me. Fíli and Kíli will come next. And so on. I’m afraid Bombur will have to go alone.”

Bombur huffed. “I’m always last! I don’t like it! It’s someone else’s turn today!”

Bofur rolled his eyes. “It’s your own fault that you’re so fat. Loose some weight and then you’ll be first!”

They all traveled the span of the river multiple times until only Bombur was left. And he promptly capsized.

Thorin groaned. “Bother fat Dwarves.” Bilbo snickered when Dwalin groaned about carrying him. They quickly lashed a stretcher of sorts and put Bombur in it. Bilbo shook his head and leaned against his father.

They were all getting so hungry. Their food rations were quickly going out. It was that night when they saw the first light. They heard the laughter. They smelled the food.

Dwalin had charged off with Gloin into the darkness in search of the light. Thorin had snatched Bilbo and forced him to stay on the path. He ran after the others when they didn’t heed his call. Bilbo waited. And waited. And finally, it was with the very real fear of being left behind that had him running after them.

He found them all sitting down in depression. Thorin saw Bilbo and frowned. “Why did you leave the path?”

“Because you didn’t show up!”

Thorin nodded. “Come on, let’s go back.”

But they couldn’t. They were well and truly lost now in Mirkwood.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: King Thranduil… ; D

Chapter 19

Thorin paced his cell. Where was Bilbo? Where was Bilbo? He had frantically looked at all the cells was forced to pass, but he couldn’t see Bilbo in any of them. Thorin was far past being frantic. He was now in absolute terror. He had just lost his son. HE WOULD NOT LOSE HIM AGAIN!

Thorin turned to face the Elves. “The king wishes to see you.”

Thorin huffed and followed. He looked around still. Hoping against hope that Bilbo had lived secretly in the palace. It was a foolish hope. His only son was still trapped in the forest. Alone. Thorin’s mind clashed against the thought.

Thranduil leaned forward on his throne. “What are you doing, journeying East?”

“Traveling to visit the Iron Hills.”

“With such weapons?”

“You have seen the darkness coming back to the land.”

Thranduil nodded slowly and then leaned back and smiled. “It would not be a quest, would it? A quest to reclaim a homeland.” His dark eyes sliced into Thorin’s. “And slay a dragon?”

Thorin stayed silent. Thranduil didn’t mind. He got up and smoothly walked down the steps. “You enter into my land, shoot at my squirrels, and disrupt many of my feasts.” Thranduil stared at Thorin.

Thorin growled. “So you are keeping us here because of petty offenses?”

“No.” Thranduil faced Thorin. “I am keeping you here, so Smaug can still sleep.” He glared at the Dwarf. “If you awaken that Dragon, not only _you_ will die, but _everyone_ will. Laketown will be in ruins. None can defeat the Dragon. What will it do? Go back to it’s mountain? Nay! It will continue on! Greenwood will be charred. The Elves scattered.” He turned to Thorin. “You are a king. You understand. I _must_ look after my people. This is not their quest. They have not asked to be hunted by a Dragon.”

Thorin snapped his head up. “We will kill it!”

“And what are the chances of that?” Thranduil asked, bored. “Nay, Dwarf. Not even an army of Elves could defeat a Dragon without heavy casualties.” He looked at Thorin. “You are arrogant to even think you can succeed. Your gems are lost.” He looked in the direction of Erebor. “As are mine.” He nodded to the guards and turned away from Thorin.

“Wait!”

Thranduil paused and looked at him, intrigued. “Yes?”

“I have…there was one in my company who is not among us. I fear for his life alone in the woods.”

Thranduil frowned. “My men searched the area and found no one else.”

Thorin’s eyes widened. “No…”

Thranduil sighed. “I will have them search it again.” He waved his hand in dismissal and left the hall.

Bilbo watched the proceedings. His heart broke in half when he saw the defeated look in Thorin’s eyes. He frowned and shook his head. The Elves weren’t monsters, and they did have a point. It was a very large gamble, with thousands of lives, to wake up Smaug. And for what? A mountain full of gold?

Wasn’t the old saying “Home is where the heart is”? Why couldn’t the Dwarves keep to such sayings? Bilbo sighed. His father wished the mountain back. He would not disgrace himself by leaving them to rot.

It took many days until he formed a plan that could work. It took many more days until he located all the Dwarves in the dungeon. It took at least two weeks total until he had the opportunity to get them out.

Feast of Starlight. Bilbo thanked Elrond for showing him the Elven Calendar of holidays! He hurried to the dungeons. Balin was lamenting over the fact that they were truly lost. Bilbo slipped off the ring and grinned. “No you’re not!”

All the Dwarves in the area suddenly teleported themselves against the bars. “Bilbo!”

Bilbo shushed them and looked around. “Okay, I have an idea of how to escape, but you’re going to have to do everything I say.”

Balin nodded. “We will obey our Prince.”

Bilbo gave him a look. “Fíli’s the Steward.”

Fíli rolled his eyes. “So what? Why do you keep bringing it up?!”

Bilbo snickered and started unlocking all the doors. He swiftly led them to where Dwalin, Thorin, and Dori were being held. They were the three strongest Dwarves in the group.

Thorin’s face, which had looked so pale and desolate, lit up and color came back. When Bilbo unlocked him, Thorin grabbed his son and rest their foreheads together. He murmured quietly. “I thought you were dead. Oh my son, oh my Bilbo.” He slipped a hand around the back of Bilbo’s neck and held him in the hug. Bilbo relaxed into his father’s embrace. “I will not mourn you a third time.” Thorin looked down and then started. “What have you done with your shoes?”

Bilbo blushed. “Remember when I had to climb that tree? Well, the shoes kept getting in my way…so I just kicked them off. Good thing too. The spiders would have heard me a mile away in those things.” Thorin sighed and shook his head.

“How will I tame your Hobbit blood?” Bilbo snickered. Thorin pulled away and smiled. “And do you have a plan for our escape?”

Bilbo nodded and then winced. “But you may not like it…” He quickly led all the Dwarves to the cellars. Bofur was highly displeased.

Kíli was glaring at him. In fact, all the Dwarves were confused and glaring at him, except Thorin. Bilbo rolled his eyes. “Will you _please_ get into the barrels?!”

Thorin looked at his men sharply. “Do as he says!”

They grumbled but obeyed and got into the barrels. Bofur poked his head out rather comically. “What do we do now?”

Bilbo couldn’t suppress a smirk. “Hold you breath.” He yanked the lever. When all the barrels fell into the river, his smirk fell. “Damn.”

He ended up falling into the river quite by accident. Thorin shook his head. “Don’t do that to me again!” He yanked his son up and into Kíli’s barrel.

Bilbo saw the Elves running along the branches of the trees and along the riverbank. He also saw Azog’s Orcs. “Ada!” Thorin looked and cursed.

The gate was closing. Bilbo looked up at the lever. He pushed and climbed over Kíli and onto the stone pathway. The Elves were busy fighting off the Orcs. They had also, for some reason, started running interference for the Dwarves. Bilbo dodged an arrow and ran to the lever. He felt something burn his thigh and saw an arrow slice the pants and cut open the skin. It flashed in agony, but Bilbo focused on his task of opening the gates. When the gates opened, Bilbo rolled over and trusted Kíli to catch him. His cousin did.

They went down the river, craning their necks to watch the Elves kill off the remainders of the Orc pack. Bilbo gave a shout, and Thorin sighed but threw his blade. It killed the Orc before the Orc could kill the Elf prince. Bilbo smiled at his father. Thorin only nodded. He would treat the Elves well, because his son was so enthralled by them.

 _Note to self, temper Bilbo’s love for the Elves after Erebor is re-claimed._ He scowled slightly. The very thought of his son loving Elves was nauseating.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elves notice Bilbo.

Chapter 20

Legolas frowned in thought. There was something about the boy who opened the gates…

Suddenly a movement behind him caught his attention. “Tauriel!” She looked up at him. _“We take this one alive.”_

She nodded and they dragged the Orc back to the palace. However, during the entire trip, Legolas was thinking deeply. That lad had shouted in Sindarin. What would a Dwarf want with someone who spoke Sindarin?

He shook his head. He would have to speak with his father. They arrived at the palace, finding it in an uproar. A subdued uproar. Legolas could tell, because the Elves were walking quickly around the palace, and their hands were clenched into fists. The palace was also echoing with whispers and murmurs. Usually Elves were silent.

That was how Legolas knew the palace was in an uproar.

He quickly moved to where his father was standing at the foot of his throne. _“Father, we caught this Orc. The rest of the pack, who are alive, have left our lands and followed the Dwarves.”_ He frowned. “ _There was another person. A fourteenth member of Thorin Oakenshield’s company.”_

Thranduil’s eyes snapped over to his. _“And did you get a good look at this being?”_

_“He looked like a Human child with a beard.”_

_“Dwarf?”_

_“Too slender to be a Dwarf, too old to be a Human child.”_

Thranduil frowned. He looked at the Orc. “Do you know who the fourteenth member of Oakenshield’s party is?”

The Orc smirked. “I do, but I won’t tell. It won’t matter anyways. He’ll be spitting up blood by tomorrow.”

Tauriel paled. Legolas frowned at her. He spoke quietly in Sindarin. _“Do you know?”_

_“Yes.”_

Thranduil looked at her. _“Well?”_

_“The dark haired Dwarf, Kíli, spoke of him. His name is Bilbo. His mother was a Hobbit. His father was a Dwarf.”_

Thranduil frowned. _“And who is the father?”_

 _“Kíli would not tell. He claimed that he did not know.”_ Legolas frowned.

_“He called out to his father in Sindarin. He said ‘Ada’. Is his father part of the Dwarf group? Why and how would he even be taught Sindarin?”_

Thranduil turned back to the Orc. “You were hunting this group of Dwarves for a reason. Why?”

The Orc spat and refused to answer. However, it did love to brag. Thranduil cut off its head before it spoke too much in front of his son.

“Why did you do that? There was more the Orc could tell us.”

“There was nothing more he could tell me.” Thranduil shifted subjects. “Lock down the kingdom. Double the guards. Nothing comes in and no one goes out unless I hear of it.”

Legolas bowed and left.

~meanwhile~

Bilbo winced as he looked at his leg. It was still bleeding. It should have stopped by now. He frowned and then noticed Kíli and Bofur wincing with him. He shifted away. “I’m fine.”

Oin looked him over. “Nay, laddie, you’re not. That wound is bleeding too much.”

Thorin walked by, not noticing the wound. “We need to leave. The Orc pack is on our tail.”

Bilbo started to get up, but Fíli pushed him back down. “Bilbo’s injured.”

Two magic words. Thorin was at his side instantly. “What happened?”

“Nothing!” Bilbo rolled his eyes. “Nothing happened. I was pulling the gate lever and an arrow sliced my thigh. It’s just a scratch!”

Oin looked him over. “Then why are you pale?”

“I’m _cold_!”

Thorin motioned for Dwalin and Gloin, and they removed their coats and placed them un their Prince’s shoulders. Bilbo tried to refuse, but they wouldn’t listen.

Oin glanced him over and then back at where they had come. “Are you able to walk, lad?”

Bilbo grumbled against Fíli’s restraining arm. “I _would_ if Fíli would bloody let go of my shoulder!”

Fíli sighed. “Sorry for caring about you cousin.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes and struggled to his feet. “Oh shut up. The Orcs are not far behind. We _need_ to move.”

Thorin looked him over carefully and then sighed. “Fine, but the minute you feel dizzy, Dwalin or Dori is carrying you.” Bilbo huffed but didn’t argue. He knew how stubborn Thorin could be. Put his own mother to shame.

They started walking, and then they found themselves face to face with an archer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish, fishing towns, and Kingfoil.

Chapter 21

Bilbo swallowed nervously. Balin smiled and raised his hands, slowly moving forward.

He proceeded to barter for a place on the man’s barge. The Dwarves quickly marched onto the barge. Bilbo found himself sitting beside the man. Thorin had argued quietly with his eyes, but Bilbo won the staring argument. He would sit where he wished.

“Hello.”

The man glanced at him and nodded.

Bilbo coughed. “My name is Bilbo.”

“Bard.”

 _Talktative fellow, isn’t he?_ Bilbo thought dryly. “And do you have other jobs besides smuggling soggy Dwarves into floating, fishy towns?”

Bard’s lips twitched. “Aye. I’m a bargeman and sometimes fisherman.”

Bilbo nodded sagely. “You’d have to be in a floating, fishing village. This is actually the first time I’ve seen a body of water larger than a river.”

Bard blinked. “Truly?”

“Truly! I live far West, beyond the Misty Mountains.”

“Why have you come so far?”

“My father is a Dwarf, and my mother died a few months ago. I am traveling to live with him.” Bilbo coughed. “They separated before I was born.”

Bard frowned and then nodded. “I am sorry. I know the sting of death. Loved ones are precious.”

Bilbo thought of his sword and then of his ring. He sighed and nodded. “As for the disagreement with the Elves…well, the Elf-King is becoming more and more suspicious of travelers going through his lands. We had a…a difference of opinion. He wanted us to stay, and we…we wanted to leave.” Bilbo smiled and spread his hands innocently.

Bard chuckled. He looked down at Bilbo. “You are not Human and Dwarf are you?”

“Nay! I am a Hobbit and Dwarf. A Dwobbit, if you will.”

Bard snorted slightly. “That is the first time I have heard of that name.”

“I am a unique creature.” Bilbo grinned. They soon lapsed into comfortable silence, until Thorin grunted his name.

“Bilbo. Come here.” Bilbo nodded to Bard and moved unsteadily to his father. Thorin wrapped an arm around him tightly. “You should rest.” Bilbo sighed but did as he was told. He leaned against his father, which was still a bit weird, and closed his eyes.

It _was_ weird. Leaning against this Dwarf’s shoulder as if he’d known Thorin for all his life, instead of just less than one year. Bilbo knew that Thorin was testing the boundaries too, figuring out what a father was and how different it was to being an uncle.

They would learn together, slowly and surely. Bilbo smiled and settled more comfortably and quickly fell asleep.

He woke to Thorin gently shaking him awake. “Bilbo, we’re stopping. You need to wake up.”

Bilbo stirred and blinked lazily. “What happened?”

“Bard wishes us to get back in the barrels. Come with me.” Thorin helped Bilbo into Kíli’s barrel and then got into his own. Bilbo grumbled slightly.

Kíli shushed him. “Bilbo, you’ve got a hole on your side. Take a peak and see what’s happening.”

Bilbo sighed and twisted around to spy. “Uh…he’s talking to a man. He’s… _he’s pointing at us_.”

The Dwarves started grumbling.

Thorin called out quietly, “What else, Bilbo?!”

“They’re shaking hands.”

Dwalin hissed, “He’s selling us out!”

Bilbo shook his head. “Wait! The man is instructing some men…oh dear.” The next second all the Dwarves were covered in fish.

~later~

…Bilbo hissed as he climbed the steps into the man’s house. He didn’t mind going through someone’s toilet, after all, getting in the water was the same as swimming in everyone’s toilet, but it was the cold that seeped into his bones and core that got to him. That, and the undeniably filthy water getting into his wound, which _still_ hadn’t closed.

Bilbo hissed out another breath. He thanked the young lady and sipped the hot tea and moaned with happiness. However, no matter how many blankets he bundled in, no matter how much tea he drank, or how close to the fire in the kitchen he sat, he couldn’t get warm.

The chill refused to leave his body. Bilbo closed his eyes. He was shivering. Oin noticed. Not wanting to bring Thorin’s attention to this just yet, he moved over to Bard. “Do you have anything to draw out poisons?”

Bard nodded. “We sometimes have water snakes that bite us.” He pulled out a jar of weeds. “The Elves once told me about this. Kingsfoil.”

Oin nodded. “Aye, aye! That should do it!” He moved quickly to Bilbo. “Come on laddie, snap out of it.”

Bilbo blinked. “Sorry, I fell asleep.”

“No, you didn’t. You fell unconscious. There’s a different. That arrow was poisoned, Bilbo. An old Orc trick. I know it well. Come on, bite this.” Bilbo clenched his teeth around thick piece of wood. Oin dug his fingers into the cut, shredding the weed and pushing into the wound. Bilbo grunted.

Thorin, ever attuned to his son, noticed Bilbo’s discomfort. “What’s going on?”

“Drawing the poison out of the wound. Stop distracting me!” Oin barked. Bilbo groaned as his wound flared in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because, I refuse to believe that Oin would be a physician and still not recognize symptoms of poison that Orcs commonly use. Humph. So there.  
> Ink...


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death, death is what they will bring.

Chapter 22

It was a very long process, and took much more of the weed than they first thought, but finally Bilbo was asleep with the poison completely out of his body.

Oin grunted. “Disappointed that none of ya thought of the wound being poisoned. Disappointed.” He tutted and shook his head. “Poor healer I’d be, if I hadn’t thought of it or seen the signs.” He brushed off Thorin’s gratitude and went to make himself some tea.

Thorin sat beside his son while he waited for Bard to bring the weapons they’d agreed on. He shook his head. “No matter what I do, Balin, I can never keep Bilbo out of danger.”

Dwalin grunted. “Wrong kind of quest for that kind of wish.”

Thorin snorted in self-loathing. “I know.” He frowned and then glared at the wood. “Is the mountain truly worth this?”

Balin nodded. “Aye, lad. It is. A home, a birthplace of our people. We have already lost Khazad-Dum. We cannot lose another.”

Thorin sighed and leaned against the wall. “I do not want my son to fall to the same disease that is in my line.”

Balin frowned. “What?”

“The Arkenstone. It was the catalyst that brought my grandfather to insanity.” He looked at Bilbo. “The same blood runs through his veins. I will not have the stone corrupt his heart as it did my grandfather and father.”

Balin blinked rapidly. “Thorin, what are you saying?”

Thorin stared at Balin. “First act as King, that stone goes right back into the Mountain’s heart, where it belongs. My line has ruled the Mountain before it was found, and it will rule the Mountain long after that thing erodes.” There was a set to Thorin’s jaw that told Dwalin and Balin that he was done with the conversation. Balin sighed.

“The others will not take kindly to this change.”

Thorin barked a laugh. “And where were they when we fought for the Mountain? They were snug in their beds, dry, warm, and comfortable while we toiled and were hunted across the lands. No, I will not listen to their opinions when they were too weak to join me. They don’t care enough about the mountain to even deserve to come back.”

Dwalin grunted. “Be that as it may, we need people in order to survive.”

Thorin sighed. “Yes, I know. But I am doing a complete change over from my old council. Balin is the only one that stays on. All the others will be forced into retirement.”

Balin blinked. “Your father and your grandfather!”

“Are dead. Gandalf told me about my father.” He sighed. “With them died an age long past. There will be changes during my reign.” He looked down at his son. “I will make things safe for my boy.”

Bard came back with the weapons. The Dwarves shouts of dismay and disgust woke Bilbo up. He was disoriented for a moment and then realized what was happening.

Fíli and Kíli filled him in what was going on. Balin sighed. “We’ve worked with less, Thorin. We can do it again.”

Thorin shook his head. He looked over at Bilbo. “No. Nothing but real weapons, we cannot run the risk of being outnumbered again.”

He looked at Bard. “Where can we find real weapons?”

Bard scoffed. “In the armory, but it is heavily guarded. You’ll be caught.”

Thorin nodded and then frowned. “We wait until night.” Balin groaned. “Thorin! Be reasonable!”

Bilbo watched Bard as the man’s face grew still. _Uh-oh_ … Bard quickly left the house, whispering something to his son. Bilbo looked around frantically, wondering if they noticed that their cover was now blown wide open.

He growled slightly. No one noticed. “Idiots.” He muttered. They waited until the cover of dark and then snuck out, or at least, most of them did. Bilbo was told to stay behind.

“I cannot run the risk of you getting caught. You are recovering. If you are taken to a prison, then your wound will get infected again. No, Bilbo, you are staying behind for now. I will come for you once we get our weapons.”

Only they didn’t. Fíli tripped on a loose board in the steps and the weapons clattered. Bard came back to find only Bilbo there.

“Your company is caught.” Bilbo stumbled to his feet. Bard sighed. “They are trying to talk their way out of it.” He scowled. “Why did you lie to me?”

Bilbo sighed. “Thorin is my father. I cannot disobey my father any more than Bain could disobey you.” They left Bard’s house and walked quickly to the Master’s house.

Bard nodded slowly. “I understand.”

“Thank you for providing us comfort and safety while we recuperated. I am in your debt. I owe you my life.”

Bard waved that away. “Nothing of it. But I would be grateful if you did not bring calamity upon us by waking that Dragon.” He raised his voice. “DEATH! DEATH IS WHAT YOU WILL BRING!” His voice drowned out the crowd.

Bard strode forward, leaving Bilbo to sneak into the group. He stood beside his father quietly. They watched as the Master and Bard battled against each other verbally. Bilbo looked around the crowd. This was their last chance.

“I will vouch for him!”

Everyone became quiet. Bilbo looked at Thorin only. “I will vouch to this Dwarf. He is honorable and will keep his word.”

That seemed to settle it. Bilbo tried to ignore Bard’s quiet, almost mournful, sigh. He had to stay with his father.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's fed up with the Dwarves treating him like a child. Muahahahaha…

Chapter 23

They stayed the night in the Master’s house, celebrating, but Bilbo wasn’t allowed to taste the wine.

Thorin quelled Bilbo’s arguments. “I don’t care if the Hobbits consider you middle age, Bilbo! You are not even an adult as a Dwarf! I will _not_ allow you to drink anything except water!” He glared at Bilbo until Bilbo stopped arguing.

_“Stupid, narrow minded Little Father! Curse your beard and may it fall out hair by hair! You smell like Orc breath and look worse than one! Your head is full of stone!”_

Thorin turned away only to turn back violently. “And stop grumbling in Sindarin!”

Bilbo huffed and stomped away. He sighed and looked at the stars. “Where _is_ Gandalf?”

Fíli sighed and appeared next to him. “I don’t know, but I hope he comes by tomorrow morning.” He looked at his little cousin. “How are you doing?”

Bilbo shrugged. “I joined this company as an adult Dwobbit. And now, at the end of the quest, I’m considered a child Prince.” He cursed again, this time in Khuzdul. “Thorin wants to change everything about my life!” He glared at the party. “I used to drink every night in the Green Dragon back at the Shire. Yes! And I could drink you Dwarves under the table too!”

Gloin choked on his pipe smoke in his laughter. He was just passing by and overheard that. “Laddie, you’re too small and slender to hold your liquor!”

Bilbo bristled. “I bet you wrong!”

Nori popped up. “Bets?!”

They dragged Bilbo back in. Thorin didn’t get a chance to argue, or even know what was happening, before the men plopped two pints of ale in front of Bilbo and Gloin.

“Drink every drop, and remember laddie! No regurgitations!”

Thorin was shouting for this madness to stop, but for once, the Dwarves ignored their King. Thorin would make them pay for that.

Bilbo slowly drank his ale, getting use to the flavor and strength. It was nothing compared to the liquor made in the breweries at the Shire. Bilbo smiled and continued to pace himself as Gloin gulped it down.

Bilbo had out-drunk Elladan and Elrohir, both, while he was staying at Rivendell, so he knew that he could out-drink Gloin.

Thorin, who was all but wringing his hands, stopped and suddenly started cheering Bilbo on, chorused by Fíli and Kíli. Oin was shouting for his brother to win.

Bilbo chuckled and reached for yet another mug of ale. He burped slightly and excused himself. The men were laughing at the proper Dwobbit, who was also guzzling ale. Gloin was still going strong, but Bilbo knew that it was only adrenaline. He would keel over in a moment or two.

Bilbo set down his fifteenth mug of ale and reached for another. He missed at first but then took it more carefully and sipped it, eyeing how Gloin was swaying dangerously.

Bilbo drunk down his sixteenth and reached slowly for his seventeenth. After drinking that, he paused and looked around. “I feel slightly woozy…”

Gloin belched. “See! He can’t hold…his…liquoooor…” He collapsed. All the men and Dwarves were laughing at him.

Bilbo blinked and shook his head gently. “I think I need some tea. Black tea, nothing added please.” Fíli was laughing as he went to get it made. Bilbo soon had a cup of black tea in his hands. His head was already clearing. Bilbo smiled brightly and retired to bed.

~the morning after~

All the Dwarves were glaring at each other, growling if one of them went too near their food or coffee. Gloin was the worse. He was still half asleep.

Only Balin, Oin, Ori, Nori, and Kíli didn’t have any hangovers. Balin and Oin had long sinced gotten over the joys of drinking to excess, and Kíli and Ori were still too young. And Nori never allowed himself to get inebriated. It could get him killed, being too drunk to fight back an attack.

Bilbo bounced down the stairs. “Hello everyone!”

They glared at him. Balin frowned. “Bilbo? What are you doing sounding so chipper?”

Kíli smirked. “Yeah, shouldn’t you have a headache the size of the mountain?”

Bilbo laughed brightly. “Oh! Hobbits never get hangovers!”

Nori started laughing loudly. “Oh ho! Gloin! Did you hear that?!”

“Very clearly, Master Nori. And if _you_ want to keep hearing things, I suggest you shut up and leave me alone. Lest I cut off your ears!”

Nori snickered and sat next to Bilbo. “I got a lot of money from you.”

Bilbo smirked and then frowned in thought. “Nori, could I have a little of that? I want to get some wood and whittling tools. I lost mine in the river.”

Nori nodded. “Sure. After all, it was you who helped me get it.”

Bilbo smiled and slipped away before Thorin or Dwalin could notice. He moved swiftly to the market place and started looking for what he wanted.

He didn’t notice a dark shape of an Orc slip up behind him until the shop keeper screamed and ran. Bilbo ducked, pulling out one of his last few daggers and embedding it into the throat of the Orc. He jumped away from the two others and scampered along the board walk. He noticed two other presences and moved to avoid them but saw that they were Elves. One Orc was about to stab the red haired Elf. She was too busy killing two others. Bilbo cursed and leaped. He landed behind the Orc and stabbed it with Sting.

She turned quickly and smiled down at him. “Thank you.”

 _“It was my pleasure, daughter of Eru.”_ Her eyes widened.

_“You can speak Sindarin?”_

Legolas flipped over to them from the roof. _“Gossip later. There are still Orcs to be killed_.” They started moving in sync. Bilbo had trained with Elves for enough time to know how they fought. He slid between the Prince’s legs and jumped up to block the Orc form attacking Legolas’ back. Throwing his last two daggers, he killed two Orcs before they could run at Red Head.

When all the Orcs, who had attacked them, were killed, Legolas turned to Bilbo. _“You are the fourteenth member of Thorin Oakenshield’s company?”_

Bilbo nodded. _“Yes.”_

 _“How are you?”_ Tauriel asked quickly.

Bilbo smiled. _“I am fine. The healer in our group saved me.”_

Legolas nodded and then looked at him intently. “Where did you learn to speak Sindarin?”

“I learned from Lord Elrond of Imladris. I lived there for five years. He tutored me. My mother, a Hobbit, saved his daughter’s life. In return, he taught me everything I wanted to learn. I’m Bilbo by the way.”

Legolas looked impressed. He smiled. “I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, King of Great Greenwood. This is Tauriel, Captain of the King’s Guard. Well met, Master Bilbo.”

Bilbo grinned. “Well met.” Then, he realized that it was getting late. “I need to go. I hope I shall see you again!” They nodded to him, and he left.

**I came to the conclusion that if Hobbits could eat five slices of Lembas and still be hungry…well, what could they do with alcohol? ; D**

**Ink…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug, the Terrible.

Chapter 24

Legolas frowned at the retreating figure of Bilbo. _“He is the son of Thorin Oakenshield.”_

Tauriel blinked. _“What?!”_

Legolas nodded. _“My father wasn’t sure, but now I am. No Hobbit can grow a beard and yet this one obviously can. I know the story of a Hobbit, Belladonna Baggins, saving Arwen’s life. Her son is Bilbo. However, he did not come from Belladonna’s first husband, Bungo. Lord Elrond told my father, in passing, about the Hobbit living among the Dwarves in the Blue Mountains.”_ Legolas shuddered slightly. _“Why she would do such a thing to herself is beyond me.”_

Tauriel snickered. They started moving lazily in the direction Bilbo had gone, climbing on top of the roofs to get a better view of what was happening. _“How do you know that he is Thorin’s son?”_ They watched Bilbo get into the boat. Thorin was obviously chastising him.

 _“Didn’t you see his eyes? Besides, he wears a bead with Durin’s symbol on it.”_ Tauriel gasped in frustration at missing something so obvious. Legolas chuckled. _“I have always been more observant than you.”_

She glared at him in mock anger. _“Shut up, oh humble Prince!”_

Legolas avoided her swat and chuckled. He smiled slightly at Tauriel, his childhood friend. Tauriel snickered. _“Do you know, your father thinks you love me?”_

Legolas gaped in shock. _“I don’t know whether to be amused with his obvious error, or insulted that he thinks I have so little taste.”_

Her eyes widened, and she pushed him off the roof. Luckily he didn’t fall on any innocent Humans. Tauriel snickered at his shouts and curses. He had fallen into a waste dump.

~meanwhile~

Bilbo watched as the Dwarves practically vibrated with eagerness. Thorin was constantly referring to the map that Gandalf gave them. He looked around.

“Father, shouldn’t we wait for Gandalf?”

“There isn’t enough time. If the Wizard can come, then he will have to hurry.” Thorin looked at Bilbo. “Not even time waits for a Wizard.”

Bilbo sighed and looked around, as if just by looking, Gandalf would appear next to him. He sighed and followed the Dwarves.

As he looked upon the ruined city of Dale, a shiver of fear slipped down his spine. He suddenly envisioned Laketown like Dale was. They walked through the town and Bilbo couldn’t stand to look at the bodies, not even buried. No one buried them. No one laid them to rest.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn’t let little Tilda become like that little girl he just passed. He couldn’t allow Bard, who saved his life, die because of a quest for gold and a home.

He couldn’t!

“Father…”

“I know.” Thorin was grimmer than he had ever been. “I did not want you to see this, but this the reality of a Dragon.”

Bilbo hurried forward, eager to escape the oppressiveness of the city. It was as if the dead were screaming accusations at them. _This is what happens from gold lust! Lest you forget that others pay for your crimes as well!_ Bilbo shivered again. His wound ached slightly.

Fíli and Kíli were pale. He joined them silently. They finally found the spot that the map marked as the just below the door.

Bilbo looked up and marveled at the carvings. _Those cuts look like a stepping pattern. I’ve never seen that design before…_ Bilbo’s eyes widened. “Steps…THERE! I see steps!”

Thorin quickly move to his side. “You have good eyes, my son.” He squeezed Bilbo’s shoulder. “Good job.”

Bilbo glowed at his father’s praise. “Thank you.” Thorin nodded and then shouted to everyone.

“Come on! We don’t have much time!”

They finished climbing the stairs a few hours before sunset and settled down to wait. Thorin gazed at the key in thought. Bilbo looked up at Oin.

“Your medicine laddie. Come on, lest that wound gets infected.”

Poor Oin. He was a horrible liar. Bilbo nodded and took the cup. He was very aware how everyone was watching him quietly. He set the cup down and started making tea for everyone. “It’s something that Hobbits do. We make tea as a form of celebration.” He smiled. “I don’t want to drink alone.” They all agreed and sipped their tea, oblivious to the fact that Bilbo had planned this ever since Thorin told him that he wouldn’t go into the mountain.

Bilbo made sure to make it strong. They started falling asleep. Bilbo lazily tossed the contents of his tea over the side of the mountain. Thorin fought it, but he fell asleep, staring pleadingly at his son to not do what he was thinking of doing. Dwalin fell asleep cursing Bilbo’s Durin blood.

After making sure that the sleeping draught he made truly worked, Bilbo grabbed his ring, and took the key from Thorin. He waited until sunset, but nothing happened. He glanced uneasily at his father and the others. Then the moon came, and Bilbo felt like laughing. _Last light of Durin’s day!_ “Of course!”

When the moon settled on the rock, he slipped the key in and then propped the door open with a rock, just in case it would seal him in again. Very similar to the fact that one _never_ closes the door behind them once they enter a closet, for they never know if it will lock behind them*. Bilbo didn’t know any of the mechanisms needed to open the door.

He padded quietly deeper into the halls. He remembered what his father said about the Arkenstone being the cause of Thror’s madness. Bilbo nodded. “I won’t even let father see it then. I’ll hide it until they tell me where to put it.”

He moved deeper into the mountain, finally finding the treasury.

Bilbo looked around the enormous room filled with gold. “A large…white…stone.” He stared at the treasure. “Very helpful.”

***Kudos to whoever knows what I'm referring to. ; D**

**Ink...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Watch it corrupt his heart, and drive him mad!"

Chapter 25

Bilbo growled in frustration as he sifted through the gold. _Well this will take all bloody year!_ He looked around him and felt the urge to cry. Or scream.

Suddenly, the gold started shifting. He felt a burst of steam shoot into the stale air to the left of where he was standing. Yelping quietly, Bilbo made sure his ring was on and hid behind the pillar. He was not going to be Dragon dinner.

The ring proved to be useless.

Bilbo sighed as he searched for words to appease Smaug. _Magic rings aren’t meant to be useless!_ “Please, oh Smaug the Magnificent! I only came here to gaze upon the wondrous majesty of you. Truly the tales sung in the halls of my people do you no justice. You are far more excellent and awe-striking than I could have ever imagined!” _There that should make the lizard happy._

It did.

Smaug chuckled. “Pretty words for a thief and a liar. What do you go by, Thief?”

“I…ah…I go by many names! Smaug the Wealthiest! I am...He Who Walks Unseen!”

“Oh? Go on!”

“I live far away, under a hill. And…and over the hills and under trees I have journeyed far. I am Luck Bringer, Ring Wearer, and…and Barrel Rider.”

“Barrel Rider?! Such fine names! Pray do you have more?”

Bilbo smiled breathlessly. “I am a being of no true race. I am alone in the world. The only of my kind!”

Smaug listened in amusement. “Intriguing! Such a pretty list of names. Tell me, Barrel Rider, where are the others whom you traveled with?”

“Others?! No! No others here! I came to view your majestic form alone!”

“I smell Dwarf on you, and yet, I do not know the scent that comes from you. You are a mixture of two races. What are those races?”

Bilbo laughed nervously. “Truly, truly, they are far too boring to even be spoken about, oh powerful Smaug.”

Smaug rose to his full height, spreading his wings. “Powerful?! Yes, I am powerful! Nothing can pierce my hide! And if I so wish to know something, then you will answer me!”

Bilbo didn’t. Not at first. He was too focused on the spot just above Smaug’s heart. A scale missing. “The arrow did hit the mark…”

“What?!”

“Nothing! Oh wonderfully impressive king! I am in awe of your fear inducing splendor!” Bilbo’s thoughts went a mile a minute. It was mentioned that there had been one black arrow left.

If word of Smaug’s weakness could reach the men… Bilbo knew he had to hurry and tell the Dwarves.

Smaug was moving again, shifting the tides of gold, turning them into waterfalls, or was it goldenfalls?

Bilbo yelped and tried to keep ahead so as not to be buried.

“I know the smell of Dwarf! I tasted them! Ate their flesh! Who is it that travels with you?”

“No-No one!” Bilbo quaked slightly. He couldn’t help it. Not even Glorfindel would be brave in front of a Dragon _alone_.

“Who is it that seeks the gold from my mountain?! Who- oh…Thorin, son of Thrain… Yesss…I can smell him on you, as clearly as I can smell your fear. Well! He will find that there is only one king Under the Mountain!”

Bilbo turned to flee and then froze. He saw it. The Arkenstone. Truly, they had been right. It was one of it’s kind. Unique and beautiful.

“Yesss…the King’s Jewel. I am almost tempted to let you take it. For you to watch it corrupt him and drive him _mad_! However, I fear that our games are done. How would you like to _DIE?!_ ”

Bilbo slipped the ring on his finger and snatched the stone up, running as fast as his furry feet could take him, awfully glad that he had lost those stupid shoes in the forest.

Smaug roared and exhaled fire. Bilbo screamed and ducked around a corner. His feet were burned badly.

“Bilbo!”

He looked up to see his father and the others hurrying down the steps to get him. “No! He’s coming! RUN!”

They didn’t. They kept right on coming. Dwalin grabbed Bilbo right when Smaug turned the corner.

“THORIN SON OF THRAIN SON OF THROR!” Smaug bellowed out another roar and swiftly moved to attack them. Thorin gave a shout and rushed them to a smaller hallway. He led them on a rushed tour of the mountain. Bilbo was slightly out of it, because of the pain. They rushed outside again and hid. Bilbo told them everything that happened, including the weakness in Smaug’s armor. No one noticed the small thrush that was sitting on the rock, head tilted towards them as if listening. No one noticed the small bird quickly fly away towards Laketown.

Oin quickly started slathering salve on it. Bilbo winced but bit his knuckle so he wouldn’t cry out.

Dwalin growled in unison with Thorin. “What were you bloody thinking?!”

Thorin snarled. “I will _never_ let you out of my sight again!” Even Fíli and Kíli were cross with him. Nori and Dori and Ori were secretly relieved, but they were horrified, too, at how close they came to losing their Dwobbit Prince.

Bilbo winced again and felt a tear slip down his cheek. “S-sorry. I couldn’t ask…ah! Ask Nori to do something that I a-a-agreed to do. Signed a contract.”

Thorin verbally cursed his son’s stupid pride, oblivious to Balin’s incredulous stare.

Bilbo stiffened. “We need to get inside! NOW!” His eyes were wide. The wind buffeted like an oncoming storm. Balin paled. This was a very similar storm.

Dwalin cursed and herded everyone into the mountain again. Fíli’s eyes widened when they all felt wind buffet the door. “Move the rock! Seal the door!”

They closed the secret door just before the entire mountainside was swathed in flame. Smaug, it seemed, had snuck out of the mountain to see if they had been hiding outside. “THIEVES! DEATH! FIRE! I SHALL SHOW YOU NOT TO STEAL FROM ME! THE HUMANS WILL PERISH AND YOU ALONE WILL BE TO BLAME!”

The mountains shook and the gates were shattered. Bilbo cried out. They rushed out to the ledge of the secret door and watched Laketown burn.

Bilbo thought of the Elf-Prince, Legolas, and Tauriel. _Were they still there? What of Bard and his family?_ They watched the desolation. Bilbo couldn’t take his eyes away, no matter how Thorin tried to pull his son away from the sight.

Ori saw it first. “The Dragon fell! I saw it fall!”

Gloin breathed out. “It is dead then?”

Balin searched the skies quickly. “He is not flying. The fires are dying.”

Bilbo leaned against his father. “The Dragon is dead…but as what cost? Oh Ada…”

Thorin held Bilbo close. “At least my son is alive. At least you have not died, my precious son. My only son. My treasure.” Thorin kissed Bilbo’s cheek with all the affection that he could muster. Bilbo held onto Thorin as tightly as he could. This was the one time when he truly felt as young as the Dwarves thought him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late! *winces  
> Ink...


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold sickness…poor Bilbo...

Chapter 26

All the Dwarves stood around the throne. Thorin was sitting on it. Bilbo was standing to his right. Fíli and Kíli were on his left. Balin was beside Bilbo.

Thorin sighed and stared at the Arkenstone in his hand. “Bofur, can you still manage the pulleys?”

Bofur nodded. “Aye.” Thorin sighed again.

“Then take it down to the deepest part you can reach. Be careful. Examine those ropes and pulleys _carefully_ before you go down there. I don’t want to know where you hid it.”

Bofur nodded and took his cousin, Bifur, with him. He cradled the stone in his hands. Thorin tore his gaze from it. “We should count the gold. How much should be enough for the survivors?”

Balin coughed. “At least five sacks full.” Thorin nodded slowly. He smiled at Bilbo.

“Good. Let’s start working. Dwalin, get to work on fixing the gate. I don’t know what Azog is planning, but I don’t want to have my front door wide open.”

The Dwarves snorted and went to work. Thorin held Bilbo’s hand and took him to the Royal Quarters. “When everything is restored, Bilbo, this is where you shall sleep. This was my room once. The connecting door leads to my current chambers. Come, let me show you the place that I used to play. It also became the place where Dis, your aunt, and Frerin and I used to learn court etiquette from Balin.” Thorin shuddered.

Bilbo smiled. “Why didn’t Uncle Frerin join us?”

Thorin stilled. He sighed. “Frerin died during the Battle of Azunulbizar, as did your great-grandfather.” Bilbo looked down.

“I’m sorry.”

Thorin sighed. “There is nothing that can be done. For now, rest. Get off your feet. I’ll have Ori and Dori clean your rooms.”

Bilbo protested. “I can do that quite well by myself!”

Thorin chuckled. “You are a Prince, Bilbo. When the rest of the caravans come, you will be treated like a Prince. You must accept the help and assistance that comes with being Royalty. Fíli and Kíli will help you. They have long learned it.”

Bilbo huffed. “Ori and Dori are my friends. I will not have my friends be my servants.”

Thorin sighed but nodded. “If you’re set on that, then I will not argue. I have too much to be happy for!” He hugged his son. “I’m going to help the others in the treasury. Rest, Bilbo.” He left the room. Bilbo unrolled his bed roll and slept on the floor.

He woke up soon after when Balin knocked urgently. “Bilbo!”

Bilbo opened the door. “Yes?”

“Thorin. He’s demanding to see you.”

Bilbo frowned and hurried with Balin. “What’s wrong?”

“He’s changing, Bilbo. He…did not stop for the noonday meal. He kept right on organizing the gold.”

Bilbo entered the treasury and balked in shock. It was completely different. All the coins were stacked up and counted. Nori and Dori were tallying things. Ori was recording everything. They had covered a great deal of gold in such a short time.

“How long have I been asleep?”

Thorin turned and saw Bilbo. His features eased and he moved quickly to where Bilbo was standing. Balin tensed. “You have slept for a day and a half.”

Bilbo hugged his father. “Have you given the gold to the Humans yet?”

Thorin frowned. “Not yet. I have been thinking it through. There is still wealth in the city of Dale. They can find that and it will help them. After all, it was my people who searched and toiled for this gold. We should not squander it.”

Bilbo blinked. “Squander?! Father, they have lost their homes!”

“But they survived Dragon’s fire. They should consider themselves lucky.”

“And how would you have reacted if someone said that about you?

Thorin blinked and stared at his son. “I would have admitted that they were right.”

“They still need blankets! Food! They can get that with our gold!”

“How long will they have to wait for such things? They will already be dead by that time. It is useless to give them gold. What will they do with it? Eat it? No. We have no blankets to give them, and we have barely any food ourselves.”

Bilbo looked at Thorin. Thorin, not his father, not King, not leader. He looked at _Thorin_. “I can’t believe it.” He turned and walked away. Bilbo looked out over the ramparts. He could see fires dotting the city. Something glimmered in the light.

“Elves?” He breathed out in shock. They were armed. He turned around to speak, but Thorin had already gone back to the treasury. Bilbo felt like screaming. He was not going to lose his father to gold sickness.

 _It wasn’t the Arkenstone at all! It was the greed that is constantly present inside both Man and Dwarf._ Bilbo groused silently.

He tromped down to where Dwalin and Balin were. Dwalin looked like he was mourning. Bilbo glared at them both. “Something needs to be done.”

Balin shook his head. “Nothing can be done. Thror was caught and ensnared. There is no way out.”

Bilbo hissed out a breath, watching the heat curl in the cold air. “No. I don’t believe in no win situations!” He looked at the throne and then sighed. “That’s the only thing left to do.” He walked away towards the treasury only to call over his shoulder, “Oh! By the way, there is an Elven army at our doorstep!”

Dwalin shouted in alarm and started shouting for the others to get to the ramparts.

Bilbo snickered. He knew Thranduil wouldn’t attack unless there was no other way of getting what he wanted. The Elf-King honored his people’s lives far too much to attack needlessly.

“Ada.”

“I do not want you to use any Elf tongue. From now on, it is Westron, or Khuzdul.” Thorin turned around and stared at Bilbo. “Understood?”

Bilbo opened his mouth to argue but saw a slight glimmer in Thorin’s eyes. _He isn’t the same. I do not know how he will react.._ He spoke in Khuzdul, _“Yes Father. I understand.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a choice. Do I make a sequel, or do I simply add an epilogue and be done with the story? It's all up to you guys. The sequel will be long in coming, just to let you all know.  
> Ink...


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has had enough.

Chapter 27

Thorin nodded. “Come. Look at this. Such pretty trinkets.” He chuckled.

Bilbo stared, enthralled at the white gems. “They seem to shine with a light coming from _in_ them rather than _without_.”

Thorin nodded. “These are the White Gems of Lasgalen.”

Bilbo dropped the necklace fast. “Elf gems?!”

Thorin looked at him. “And what is wrong with that?”

Bilbo stared at Thorin. “They are King Thranduil’s! What are they doing in a Dwarf mountain?!”

Thorin chuckled. “Tribute to King Thror. Or, at least that is what Grandfather claimed.” Thorin set the earrings down. “I wish your mother were still alive, Bilbo. I would have decked her in furs and jewels. Showered her with my love. We would be a complete family.”

Bilbo moved to Thorin’s side. “We can still be a family, Father. Please…let’s give some of this gold to the men so they can take care of their own families. I don’t want any more children to lose a parent, like I did.”

Thorin frowned. “If that is what…” His eyes glazed and then he shook his head. “No. This gold was mined and earned by Dwarves. It shall stay within the Dwarven halls.”

Bilbo felt like screaming again. “We have no means of keeping the gold here. There are only fourteen of us, Father. There are over hundreds of survivors. Besides, an Elven army has marched to Dale. They are waiting for these jewels, no doubt!”

Thorin chuckled. “Then I will send a raven. Already, the birds are coming back to my mountain.”

Bilbo was still. “A what?” Had his father already gone raving mad?

Thorin started laughing. “Come, let me show you the Roost. When Dis was younger, she called it the Royal Roost, because only the birds who served the Royal family stayed there.”

Bilbo chuckled. “I can’t wait to meet my aunt. Did she and mother get along?”

“Aye. They got along too well.” Thorin grumbled slightly. “Always conniving behind my back, and then tricking me to do what they wanted. Once, your mother and aunt actually tricked me into drinking a fowl brew called coffee. And for what? Because that was the only liquid bitter enough to cover the sleeping draught she slipped in there.”

Bilbo blinked. “What did she do that for?”

“She wanted me completely clean. _Hobbit Standards_ clean, or so she claimed.”

Bilbo started laughing, holding his belly and laughing. His voice bounced off the walls and echoed.

Thorin smiled at the sound of laughter. It made the mountain feel not quite so dead. He couldn’t wait for more Dwarves to come. He could show off his son.

They finally climbed the stairs to the roost. Thorin went around introducing the ravens to his son. “It takes some time to learn their tongue, but since you are my heir, you must learn.”

Bilbo didn’t have any qualms about learning another language. “I can hardly wait. It would be an honor to learn from so magnificent a bird!”

All the Ravens puffed up a bit at the praise. Thorin chuckled. “Your Silvertongue will get you many friends, my son.” Bilbo looked around the nest as Thorin spoke with Roac.

“Go to Dain and tell him that the mountain is under my control, but it may not be for long if he does not come to my aid. The Elves are at my doorstep.”

The bird croaked slightly and took off. Bilbo frowned in thought. “Is there anyway to build some sort of insulation from the winds. Winter is coming. It’s going to be a bad one.” Flashes of wolves and screams of Hobbits filled Bilbo. Winters were always bad in the Shire. The rivers would be frozen over and the wolves would wander in, hoping for a nice Hobbit sized snack.

Thorin shook his son. “Bilbo!”

Bilbo blinked rapidly. “Sorry. Lost in a memory.” Staring at him, and not bothering to hide his concern, Thorin rested their foreheads together.

Fíli popped up through the hatch. “Bard wants to speak with you again.”

Bilbo and Thorin hurried down the steps. Thorin spoke a long while with the man, but something wasn’t right. The longer he spoke the more of a stoop Thorin had. His voice became thicker.

Bilbo frowned and looked at Fíli. “What’s happening?”

Fíli shook his head in confusion. Kíli moved closer to his brother. Bilbo bit his lip. He opened his mouth to speak when Thorin marched back, but his father spoke first.

“I will not part with a single coin! Not one piece of it! They are friends with Tree-shaggers! I will do no business with the likes of them!” He marched away towards the Treasury.

Bilbo stared at Fíli. “Did Bard say anything about war?”

“Aye.” Fíli looked somber. “They will attack if they do not get what they desire.”

Bilbo looked at Fíli. The Dwarf wasn’t looking at him. “What they _need_ , Fíli. They are not greedy! They need gold to buy and barter! The Master no doubt fled, taking everything with him. _He_ was greedy! But Bard is good. He saved my bloody life! I owe him a debt! A life debt! And I will not see myself shamed because of the greed and stupidity of my father!” Bilbo stormed off, ignorant that Thorin overheard everything he had said.

Thorin frowned in thought and moved along the paths that had been carved in the sea of gold. “Gold…gold beyond imagining…”

_I will not see myself shamed because of the greed and stupidity of my father!_

Thorin tried to shake Bilbo’s voice out of his mind, but the heartbroken tone sliced to his core. He looked around. Why could Bilbo not see the wonders and beauty of gold?

Balin entered the room. His brother right behind him.

“Shouldn’t you be keeping watch?” Thorin’s voice was gruff.

Balin sighed. “Bifur and Bofur are keeping watch. The rest are looking to see what weapons and armor are still usable.”

Thorin nodded. “What do you want?”

Dwalin spoke up. His voice showed the heartbreak he was having over his friend’s goldlust. “We are here to remind you of your promise.”

“Promise? What promise did I make?”

Balin sighed and gently said, “You vowed that you will not allow your son to fall to the same disease that is in your line. The longer the gold stays here, the higher the chance of Bilbo becoming his great-grandfather. The gold is not safe, Thorin.”

Thorin stared at the glittering mounds of treasure. His words echoed back to him like a slap in the face. Each word bit into his resolve. “I…leave me. I must think.”

Balin and Dwalin left with a bow. Thorin paced down the paths, looking at the gold. He stayed in the treasury for two days, unaware of the need to eat or sleep or drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the silence! The internet has been cut off in my house until now. I just got it back on. Thank you for your patience!   
> Ink...


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold or Bilbo

Chapter 28

It was on the third day that Fíli gave a shout to catch his uncle’s attention. Thorin turned and stared at his nephews. “What is it?” His voice was hoarse. He had been so deep in thought, deep in a struggle.

Fíli and Kíli both swallowed nervously. “Bilbo isn’t eating. We’ve been in this mountain for six days. He refuses anything! Uncle, he’s wasting away!”

Thorin frowned. “A person does not waste away from only a short fast like five days.”

Kíli shook his head. “Ori told me that for Hobbits it’s different. Their bodies are different. If they don’t eat for a day, it feels like three days. That’s why they have to eat so much. For Bilbo, it was tempered by the fact that he’s only half Hobbit, but his metabolism is still much higher than ours. That’s why he was able to drink Gloin under the table and not have a hangover the next morning! Even if it’s five days it’s like a month to Bilbo!”

Thorin’s eyes widened as he realized that he was undoubtedly causing his son’s fading. “No!” He quickly moved into a run and almost collided with Dwalin as the bigger Dwarf ran out of Bilbo’s room

“Bilbo’s gone!”

Thorin felt like Dwalin had stabbed him with those words. “WHERE?!”

Dwalin had no answer. Where could Bilbo possibly have gone to?

~meanwhile~

Bilbo huffed and slid down the rope. He was juggling a heavy box and himself while climbing down a rock mountain. Fun.

He finally reached the bottom and started running, slipping on his ring in the process. He quickly made his way to the camp of the Elves. His heart leaped for joy when he heard a voice that he did not think he would ever hear again.

Gandalf!

“…this is madness! There is an army of Orcs that are going to march on the mountain. We only have four days until that happens! We must forget everything about these slights! We cannot forget the _real_ enemy!”

“Thorin won’t forget those slights. He won’t deal with the Elves because of how the King treated him in Mirkwood, and he won’t deal with the Humans because of the new alliance between Men and Elves.”

Gandalf turned quickly. “Bilbo Baggins! I am _very_ glad to see you!” Gandalf knelt down and hugged his friend.

Thranduil stared at the creature. “Bilbo, son of Thorin Oakenshield?”

Bilbo nodded slowly. “I…I have brought these with me, in hopes that you might take them and just go.” He set the box on the table and opened it. Thranduil stared.

“The white gems…” He looked at Bilbo. Bilbo nodded encouragingly. “I didn’t want my only family to die in a war that could be avoided. I’m sure you understand and agree.”

Thranduil smiled and nodded. “I agree, but what of the Men? King Bard needs money too. After all, he housed you, and if I am not mistaken, saved your life by providing the correct medicine.”

Bilbo flushed. “I couldn’t carry five sacks of gold down the mountain by myself.”

Thranduil nodded. “I understand. Yes…very well then. You came down to give me these gems, hoping that I would just leave. However, I am willing to be the villain in this case. I, in hopes of gaining something for my friend, King Bard, will take another payment that has been offered.” He nodded to his guards, who promptly grabbed Bilbo. Bilbo struggled and shouted, but nothing swayed the King.

Bard was shouting at Thranduil to be reasonable, but Thranduil only smiled. He spoke and everyone quieted. Gently caressing Bilbo’s chin, he spoke. “I could see in Thorin’s eyes how deeply he cares about his son. I understand. I care just as deeply for my own son.” He looked at Bard and then at Gandalf. “I have no desire to go to war. The men are in no shape to fight. I have my gems, but the men need gold to survive. I will not see them starve. I am an Elf, distant, but not cruel.”

He tilted Bilbo’s face up by placing a finger under the Dwobbit’s chin. “Payment in ransom money should be enough.” He nodded to the guards. “Keep him warm and safe, but do not let him out of your sight. Also, search him.”

They nodded and took Bilbo away. Gandalf was ridiculing Thranduil for his madness, demanding that there was another way, but Bilbo knew, short of freeing him himself, Gandalf would not be able to change Thranduil’s mind.

 _You’re a fool_ , _Bilbo Baggins!_ Bilbo groaned to himself.

~the next morning~

Bilbo was put in chains, for dramatic affect according to Thranduil. The Elf-King was rather pleased with his plan, knowing that Thorin thought Bilbo more precious than anything in the mountain.

Bard shouted. “HAIL! IT IS BARD AND KING THRANDUIL. WE WISH TO SPEAK TRUCE WITH YOU!”

Thorin moved into view and leaned over the ramparts. He was pale and noticeably ragged. The Dwarves had been searching the entire mountain all night and morning long.

“WHAT IS IT? I ALREADY GAVE YOU MY ANSWER!”

Thranduil nodded. “Yes, you did. But I merely wanted to inform you that payment has been offered and accepted.” He smirked and waved his hand. Bilbo was shoved forward. “Your _son_ came forward to give me my gems in hopes that I would leave and no one would have to die. However, he had nothing to give for the men of Dale. So…I decided to take him instead.”

Thorin stared at his son. “Bilbo…”

Bilbo looked up at his father. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.” Tears had tracked down his dirty cheeks.

Thorin glared at Thranduil. “What is the ransom?” He spat the word.

“Ten bags of gold, each bag equal in weight to your fat friend there.” Thranduil nodded towards Bombur.

Thorin closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the skies. His heart was torn. The gold…gold…his son…precious gold beyond all imagining. He thought of how the light glittered along the gems and lit up the gold…

His eyes snapped open. His decision was made.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of the Five Armies

Chapter 29

His son was more important than all the gold in the world.

If there was war, then Bilbo might be killed. They had found the mithril shirt on his bed, meaning that Bilbo had no armor at all. Thorin did not put it past Thranduil to just leave, taking his only son with him, raise him with the Elves even. Bilbo had already shown a weakness towards the Elves… Thorin snarled.

“Get the gold.” He spat out. Dwalin and Dori and Gloin all moved quickly. It was a half an hour later that ten heavy sacks of gold was sent by pulley to the ground from the ramparts.

“Release my son!”

Thranduil smiled and nodded. “Now that wasn’t too difficult, was it?”

The Elves moved to unchain Bilbo but the sound of marching stopped everyone. Bard had already gotten four trusted men to take the gold back and distribute it among the people. Sigrid would oversee it and make sure it was done right. Bain would keep an eye on Alfred Lickspittle.

Thorin’s eyes widened when he realized who it was. Dain! “Bloody brilliant timing, you old fool!” Dwalin snorted in agreement.

Thorin watched as Thranduil didn’t release Bilbo immediately. Bilbo’s eyes looked over and found Thorin’s. He shook his head slowly and raised his hands. They were still bound. Thorin’s chest tightened.

He cursed himself for craving gold so much that it got his only son in chains. _What sort of father am I?! I had refused to part with so paltry an amount of gold for what price? For to what end?! My son’s freedom?!_

He closed his eyes and imagined a life without Bilbo. Without Fíli or Kíli or Dwalin or Dis. A life without his family. _Gold can only get me so much. It does not provide love. It is only a metal found in dirt!_ He opened his eyes. “Hail Dain. He needs to know that Bilbo is my son.”

Dwalin nodded and stepped forward. “HAIL! LORD DAIN OF THE IRON HILLS!”

Dain waved to them. Thorin moved towards Roac and whispered into the bird’s ear.

“ _Thranduil has kidnapped my son and has held him for ransom, which I have paid. Do not attack, for the risk of injuring or even killing Bilbo is far too great. He has no armor and no protection.”_

The bird quickly flapped and flew and landed on Dain’s arm. Dain listened, and then, his eyes immediately found Bilbo’s chained form. He looked over at Thranduil, who was smirking.

“I do not think it would be wise to accidently kill the son of the King Under the Mountain. I believe the term would be…idiotic? Or perhaps, _traitorous?_ ”

Dain growled. “Hand the lad over.”

Thranduil laughed. “Stand down, first, Lord Dain.”

Thorin silently pleaded for Dain to stand down. Dain looked at Thorin, who nodded. With a grumble, Dain gave the order. The Dwarves all grumbled a little but moved into ‘rest’ position.

Thranduil motioned once again for Bilbo to be unchained, but the earth started shaking.

Thorin, Dain, and Bilbo all groaned. “What _now_?!”

Dain’s glare melted into one of disbelief as holes were made in the ground and Orcs and goblins started pouring out of them. “DEFEND THE HEIR! THE HOUNDS OF HELL ARE UPON US! DEFEND THE PRINCE OF EREBOR!”

The Dwarves quickly moved into a defensive position around the Elves. Gandalf moved quickly towards Thranduil.

“Thranduil, do not just sit there! Fight! This is madness!”

Thranduil stared at the Dwarves and then at the charging Orcs. He looked at Bilbo. Bilbo looked at Thranduil.

His voice was soft as he spoke in Sindarin. _“In the end, King Thranduil Oropherion, you will do the right thing. Arda is still your homeland, and you will protect it.”_

Thranduil stiffened, staring at Bilbo in surprise, and then, he gave the order. The Elves leaped over the Dwarves and attacked the Orcs.

Thranduil swooped down and pulled Bilbo onto his Elk. _“My son spoke highly of you. It would do my people well if I were to befriend you and trade with you when you are on the throne. Thus, you need to stay alive.”_

Thranduil unchained Bilbo and handed him the Dwobbit’s weapons that the Elves had confiscated. Bilbo had tried to pick the lock on his cuffs using a throwing blade.

Bilbo huffed a laugh and shook his head. _“Truly, you are too pragmatic for words, Elf-King.”_

Thranduil smirked and started driving his Elf faster. _“Go back to Dale. You will have a higher chance of surviving than trying to climb that thrice-damned mountain in daylight.”_ He deposited Bilbo and nodded to him. “Fare thee well, Prince of Two Lands.”

Bilbo bowed and touched his heart in an Elven blessing. _“May the Stars guide you and provide you with comfort in this time of darkness._ ” Bilbo turned and ran towards the city of Dale, killing as many Orcs as he could with his new daggers and blades that Fíli found for him in the armory.

He heard a rumble and turned to see the fortifications of Erebor’s gates shatter. He watched as his father charged into battle, aiding Dain.

Bilbo stared at the Men, Elves, and Dwarves all fighting against each other. He bit his lip and saw the raven, Ilthric, another Raven of Erebor. “Hail! Hail oh Raven!”

The bird landed on his arm. Bilbo bit his lip and spoke slowly. _“Go to Beorn, the skin changer west of Mirkwood. Tell him that Bilbo needs his help. The strength of bears and eagles will be our only hope in survival.”_ He repeated the message, this time in Sindarin.

The bird cocked his head and then nodded and flew away. Bilbo hoped that it understood.

He stared at the valley below him and then noticed something. Azog! He was delivering orders via Ravenhill!

Bilbo glowered and then he smiled and started making his way to the Hill, slipping his ring on while he ran. His grin disappeared, but it was still there.

This time, Bilbo would show his father just how well trained in combat he was!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!  
> Ink...


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The second to last chapter! Ah! The journey has been wonderful! I thank you for you comments!  
> Ink...

Chapter 30

Thorin looked around the battle scene, hoping to catch sight of his son. “Dain! Where is Bilbo?”

Dain shook his head. “I don’t know, my king. I saw the Elf-King grab him and unchain him, but I lost sight of them both after that. None of my men, as far as I know, have seen his body, so he must still be alive. They haven’t reported anything.”

Thorin clutched his sword in anxiety. “If anything befalls my son…”

Thranduil rode past them. “Bilbo is in Dale. I told him to find cover.” With that, the king was off again, decapitated ten Orc in one swoop.

Dain scoffed. “How many Orcs I could kill if I had arms as long as his!”

Thorin snorted. “I’m heading towards Dale. Keep your backs to the mountain. We cannot allow the scum to get inside.”

“Which scum? Elf or Orc?”

Thorin barked a laugh and dived back into the fighting. He found a war ram and mounted it. After looking around for Dwalin, he found his nephews and the two brothers in the biggest chariot that could be found in Erebor. A small smile twisted his lips when he heard Dwalin laughing as he ran over Orcs.

Waving to them to catch their attention, Thorin shouted. “I’m going to Dale. Bilbo was last seen there!”

Dwalin nodded and rode past Thorin, only to halt the rams. “Here. Give this to the lad.” It was the mithril shirt. Thorin smiled gratefully at his friend.

“What would I do without you?”

“Be dead in a gutter somewhere, I’d imagine!” Dwalin grinned fiercely and started trampling the Orcs again. Fíli and Kíli were laughing as they decapitated as many Orcs as they could. Balin was trying not to fall off.

Thorin rode on ahead towards Dale. He found the eldest of Bard’s children huddling her siblings close and hiding in an alley. “You must find some shelter!”

“Where?!” Her eyes flashed. “There are Orcs everywhere! The walls have been broken by the trolls! They’ve breached the city! We barely had time to hide the gold!”

Thorin cursed. “Take your siblings and run to the southern sector. There is a storm drain you can hide in. I know; I helped make it. Go!” She nodded and took her siblings, calling to the others who would listen to her. Thorin looked around and saw Thranduil somersault off his Elk and wipe out an entire squad of Orcs. He huffed.

“Flashy wood sprite.” Mounting his ram again, he raced through the streets looking for Bilbo.

Thorin saw a flash of light and a tall grey hat. “Gandalf?!”

The Wizard turned. “Thorin! How glad I am to see you!” He studied Thorin closely, and his features ease. “You have a strong will, Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thorin huffed. “It wasn’t my will but my love for my son. Where is Bilbo!”

Gandalf grew grave again. “I was making my way there. I saw Bilbo looking towards Ravenhill. Azog is camped there.”

Thorin felt cold. “No…” He didn’t waste time talking anymore. He quickly made his way out of the city and towards Ravenhill.

Dwalin noticed him and followed. Thorin waved to them. “Bilbo’s at Ravenhill! Come on!”

Thorin rode as fast as the ram could go. He had to get to his son before Azog did. When he got there, it was deserted. Thorin frowned and slowly moved into the tunnels. He looked around and then heard a scraping sound. Turning he impaled an Orc. It had a milky eye and metal sticking out of it’s body.

The Orc snarled and tried to kill him even while Thorin’s sword was in his torso. Thorin snarled and twisted the blade. “I have survived far worse to be killed by the likes of you, scum!” Pulling out the blade, he lopped off the head.

“I will not die by some Gundabad Orc.” Thorin spat on the body and moved on. He edged into a courtyard and saw Dwalin and his nephews wiping out a group of Orcs. Fíli looked at Thorin.

“Did you find him?!” All looked crestfallen when Thorin shook his head.

Thorin snarled. “We split up.”

Dwalin stepped forward. “No. Greater numbers is better defense. We stay together!” Thorin was torn.

“My son…”

“Wouldn’t want us to die on some hair brained strategy to save him.” Dwalin countered. His voice rumbled.

Thorin growled. “Very well. Let’s hurry.”

All four of them moved swiftly through the tunnels, looking into little rooms, checking alcoves. Bilbo was nowhere to be found. Thorin moved a little ahead. Dwalin growled in frustration and motioned for the boys to keep up.

They found Bilbo around the next turn. It was another courtyard.

Bilbo was fighting Azog.

Thorin shouted and tried to get to them, but Azog roared a command and a swarm of Orcs swept in from where they had been hiding. Thorin tried to fight his way through, but he was going far too slowly. He couldn’t allow himself to be distracted and killed.

Bilbo, meanwhile, was struggling. Azog was unfairly strong and tough. “Come _on_! Why can’t you just _die_ already?! It’s no longer funny!”

The Orc smirked and made a grab for Bilbo’s hair, but the Dwobbit was too fast and ducked out of the way. He slid between the Orc’s legs and stabbed Azog in the rump.

Kíli decided to pass on Dwalin’s advice. “Hit him in his jambags!”

Bilbo ducked the angry swipe of Azog’s clawed hand and the Orc’s mace and backpedaled away quickly. He breathed slowly, trying to keep up his adrenaline. He flipped away from Azog’s mace.

Bilbo fingered his last throwing blade and then threw it right at…

…Azog’s jambags.

Azog gave a roar of agony and attacked Bilbo with even more ferocity.

Bilbo yelped. “Thanks for nothing, Cousin! I do believe I just made him angry!”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orcs, Dwarves, and Elves! Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, but don't worry, I'm writing the sequel now. It will be up soon. ; D  
> Ink...

Chapter 31

Wincing at his cousin’s predicament, Kíli dodged a thrust that would have impaled him. Fíli cursed and lopped off the head of a particularly antagonistic Orc. “Do Orcs and Goblins breed like rabbits or something?” They just kept coming!

Dwalin made a noise of disgust. “Why are you even thinking about _that_?!”

Before Fíli could explain himself, they all saw Azog lift Bilbo by the jacket and move to decapitate him. Thorin screamed and launched himself at the Orc, pushing two Orcs aside to get at the pair. Fíli and Kíli and Dwalin tried to cover them as best as they could.

Kíli pulled Fíli away from the edge and stabbed the Orc that was cornering his brother. “Don’t want you falling, Brother Dear!”

Fíli nodded his thanks and then blocked an attack from an Orc against Kíli. Dwalin was snarling in Khuzdul as he hacked the Orcs to pieces. He was bleeding from multiple wounds, but he wasn’t stopping. He would never stop, not when Thorin needed him to stay alive.

Thorin and Bilbo were fighting against Azog together. Bilbo had learned how to fight like a Dwarf, brute strength and stabbing with his sword, but he much preferred to fight like an Elf, balance and speed and slicing. Thorin noticed.

“Remind me to brainwash you into becoming more of a Dwarf. You’re far too Elf-like for my taste!”

Bilbo snorted and slashed at Azog’s leg. “Oh shush, Father! I don’t see how it could harm me! After all, this style of fighting suits me more. Can you see me lifting Grasper or Keeper?”

“No.” Thorin grunted and moved to intercept Azog’s swipe at Bilbo’s neck. He block the mace and groaned out, “But I’m sure I can put some muscle on those bones of yours!” He roared and pushed the Orc back.

Bilbo huffed. “I am _not_ weak!” As if to prove his point, Bilbo did a particularly Elf-like jump, using Thorin as a springboard. He flipped over Azog and landed behind the Orc, successfully stabbing Azog in the small of his back. The Orc, hesitant on turning his back to Thorin, roared in agony. Thorin stabbed Azog’s chest. Both blades sticking out from opposite sides.

Azog stared down at Thorin in disbelief as the mace slipped from his dead fingers and the light faded from his eyes. Bilbo pulled out Sting at the same time Thorin pulled Orcrist out. Bilbo smiled at his father as the dead Orc fell to the side. Thorin pulled his son away from Azog’s body and into an embrace, trusting the others to keep the Orcs from them for a moment.

“How can I earn your love? How can I gain your forgiveness? I lost you in exchange for gold! I forced you to risk your life to do something that I should have done long before! Oh Bilbo, I am sorry! I am so sorry!” He rested his forehead against Bilbo’s.

Bilbo smiled tentatively. “I forgive you, Father. How could I not? I love you.”

Those words lifted Thorin and made his world brighter and far more tolerable. His son loved him?! He had never heard Bilbo say it to him. Thorin blinked and then smiled hesitantly back at his son. Bilbo was his son. Sometimes it was hard for Thorin to even acknowledge that he _had_ a son.

“I love you too, Bilbo, with all my heart. I love you too.” Thorin had never been good with words, so he tried to let his eyes convey just how much he loved Bilbo. His son.

Suddenly, there came two lithe figures. Tauriel laughed and pointed at them. She smiled. “As touching as your reunion is, we really should be focusing on killing the thousands of other Orcs out there.” She threw a wink at Kíli. “And then we can have another type of touching scene.” Kíli flushed and then winked back.

Legolas snickered and smirked at Thorin. “But first we need to kill those Orcs!” He raised an eyebrow at the Dwarf-King. “That is…if you can keep up. I’ve already killed eighty-seven, and Tauriel’s killed seventy-nine.”

Kíli gave a shout. “I killed…fifty-six!”

Fíli smirked. “Little Brother, I’ve done in sixty-three.” He stabbed another Orc. “Sixty-four!”

Dwalin started laughing. “Ninety-seven!”

Legolas frowned and shook his head. “No. I will not have a Dwarf best me.”

Bilbo huffed. “This competition is silly, but…” He smirked. “If it’s a competition then my father and I killed Azog. That counts for Big Game.”

Thorin nodded solemnly, a rare twinkle in his eyes. “At least twenty points for that, plus my seventy other kills.” He sliced an Orc’s chest open when it randomly charged Bilbo. “That makes it ninety-one.”

Bilbo started laughing at Legolas’ face. He moved to go, but Thorin grabbed him.

“No. You are not moving from this spot until you put this on.” He pushed the shirt into Bilbo’s hand. Legolas gaped at the amount of mithril right before his eyes. Tauriel wasn’t exactly sure why he was so stunned, but then she was far younger than he was.

Bilbo flushed slightly and slipped it on. He had left it in the mountain for two reasons, the first was that he had been angry at Thorin, the second was that he didn’t put it past Thranduil to steal it as recompense for some wrong. The Elf was tricky.

They moved out of Ravenhill and started making the climb down, killing as many Orcs as they could, all the while keeping count.

Bilbo filched some of Fíli’s daggers off of his cousin. Fíli gave him a dirty look.

Thorin merely shook his head and then a roar caught their attention. They looked down at the battle and saw a new army coming. It was an army of animals.

An Eagle’s screech made them look up and they saw the Eagles dropping stones on the Orc army and grabbing them only to drop them at a dizzying height.

Bilbo gave a cheer. “Roac delivered my message to Beorn!”

Thorin blinked and then smiled. “You will make a very good King.” He nodded.

Legolas laughed and spoke in Sindarin. “ _Father can hardly wait for you to sit upon the throne. He won’t mind trading with a creature who is only half Dwarf._ ”

Bilbo snorted. _“Yes, I won’t mind trading with him either, but he will have to formally and publically apologize for kidnapping me and holding me for ransom.”_ Legolas blinked.

“HE DID WHAT?!”

Bilbo nodded. “Thranduil held me for ransom. I understand his desire, but I’m sure that there was another way to go about getting the gold for the people of Dale.”

Legolas growled slightly. “I cannot believe that my father kidnapped one who is named Elf-Friend.”

Thorin froze in his descent of the hill. “What?!” His eyes were dark, his voice darker.

Tauriel winced and moved closer to Kíli. The younger Dwarf was slightly confused at why his uncle was angry…again. He took the opportunity to sneak a kiss to surprised Tauriel, winking at her roguishly. She rolled her eyes and kissed him back.

Bilbo groaned. “Ah…yes, Lord Elrond named me ‘Elf-Friend’ when I saved his life during an Orc raid. The sword would have stabbed him the back. He was busy fighting three other Orcs at the time.” It was when they were trying to rescue his mother, but Bilbo didn’t mention that.

Thorin looked confused. He didn’t know what to think about his _son_ being an Elf-Friend.

He shrugged. “I’ll process that when I have a chance.”

They dove into the battle that was slowly but surely turning to their side.

 


End file.
